The Mystery of Ghost House
by Shiro 'Aoi' Miuko
Summary: Gimana ya ,jika karena rasa penasaran ,mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencoba uji nyali di sebuah rumah yang diblang angker itu?Bagaimana petualang mereka di rumah angker itu?apakah mereka bisa selamat atau tidak?Dan apakah misteri tentang rumah itu
1. Chapter 1

The Mystery of Ghost House

**Rated:**T** Genre:**Mystery,Adventure,Friendship

**Chara:**

A

A

S

S

I

T

K

H

**Summary:**Gimana ya ,jika karena rasa penasaran ,mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencoba uji nyali di sebuah rumah yang diblang angker itu!Bagaimana petualang mereka di rumah angker itu?apakah mereka bisa selamat atau tidak?Dan apakah misteri tentang rumah itu akan terkuak oleh mereka?Makanya baca yak nih FF! DIJAMIN SERUUUU!

**Author:**Lacus Erza UniFamz and Liana Tsukimori Zala

**Warning:**Ada beberapa dri FF ini ada yg tdk sesuai dg kenyataan di gamenya X3

Di suatu pagi yg cerah terlihat dua orang anak muda *cewek* yang sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang di dekat statiun kereta di Port Island statiun.

~HARI 1 LIBURAN MUSIM PANAS~

Yukari:Wah!Junpei mana?Dah hampir ketinggalan bus nieh!Minako tadi di Dorm Junpei bilang apa?.

Minako:Huh...?apa?Oh Junpei,Tadi dia sih bilang kita disuruh nungguin dia di statiun,pling sebentar gie mreka sampai. . . hmm,Btw Minato-nii kmn ya?Kok gak ada sih?

Yukari:Wah.. sepertinya ad yg gk beres dg kedua laki" itu.. /:|

Minako:Maksudmu?

Yukari:Gini loh,akhir" ini Minato jdi ikut"an Junpei,Junpei jga jdi ikut"an Minato...Knp stiap musim panas datang mreka slalu bgitu y?

Minako:Hmm,klo di pikir" iya juga sih. . Tpi mungkin ini jga akibat cuaca panas!.Lagi pla cuaca skarang lebih panas dri pda yg kmrn" =,="..Kan kmu tau sendiri Minato-nii itu gak siuka ma cuaca panas !hmm bgitu pula aku! Uhh panas bgt!eh Yukari,mending kita nungguin mereka di cafe itu saja yuk! Disini panas n aku dah laparrrr!kan tdi pas kita brangkat kta gk sarapan *Langsung nyerocos pergi memasuki Cafe*

Yukari:Iya jga sieh..Btul jga!Skrng gk usadh d bhas deh!Ak jga lpar!Mna ak jga telat sarapan!*Pergi nysul Minako msuk ke dlm Cafe*

~CHARA P4~

Rise:Wah!Cuaca'a kok pnas bgt y! Jdi gk mo berjemur nieh!

Yosuke:Air lautnya jga pnas! Jdi mlas berenang! =="

Souji:Panas" gni enaknya itu tidur. . . . *beberapa detik kemudian* zzzz. . .

Naoto:Senapi?.. . ==" padahal dia yg ngjak liburan ke Villa yg dkat pantai!Tpi mlah dia yg mles"an! *sambil berjalan pergi *

Yosuke;Hey,Souji! Bangun donk! Bantuin kita mikir mo ngapain!Mlah tdur!. . woy leader bngun! *sambil guncang"in tubuh Souji*

Souji:zzz. . .panas coy. . zz

Naoto:Tdur gie! =="..udah ah! Rise bantu aku msak yuk! Kmu bkin sambal"a aja *Benak Naoto:soal"a klo kmu yg bkin hidangannya bsa" senpai" kta KO dluan ckckck*sambil berjln ke arah dpur

Yosuke:Yehh..Dsar =="

Rise:Ok,Naoto! Tenang saja!*mlai membantu Naoto di dpur*

~BACK to CHARA P3~

Minako: Oh lalala!Delicious! ternyata makanannya enak"!

Yukari:Btul! Jdi smangat nih walau pnas"!Hahah XD

Junpei;Wee Yuka-tan,eh Minako maap tlat! Eheheh *dtang tba" breng Minato di blakang"a*

Minako:Junpei!,Nii-channn! *sambil berlari ke arah Minato* Nii-chan kmn ja?

Minato:Noh! Tanya ja ma Stupei itu! Seenak'a narik" org ke tempat cewek'a!

Minako;Chidoro msud nii-chan?

Minato:Iyaa!atau yg biasa Junpei panggil dg nma Chidorita~! *Dan akhirnya Junpei pun mendapatkan death-glare dri DuoMina + Yukari*

Yukari:Dsar Stupei!*ngegetok kpl Junpei* gra" sifatmu yg PB itu kta hmpir ktinggalan kereta tau gak!Grrr..Awas aj gtu lgi!Kuhajar lo pke Isis biar tau rsa!

Junpei:Hee...Jgn Yuka-tan!Kmu kan org'a baik,gk mungkin brbuat kyk gtu

Yukari:=="

Minako:Udah,dri pda brantem mending kta msuk ja ke dlm kreta,nanti kburu kreta'a pergi n kita gak jdi liburan loh!

Minato:hn,ayo. . .

Yukari:Ok!Junepi,bantuin bwa brang'a nih!

Junpei:Ok!

Minako:Skalian brang'a Minako!XD *memberikan brang" bwaannya ke Junpei* Thx y Junpei! *lri memasukki kereta*

Minato;Skalian brangku *pergi nyusul Minako*

Yukari:Junpei memang baikk! ^^

Junpei:==" yayay,terserah...

Dan mrekapun masuk ke dlm kereta n duduk dg mnis sesuai no tempat duduk'a msing"

~DI VILLA CHARA P4~

Rise:MMM!Astaga,pdes bgt ini! *ngambil air ptih*,ak mmang jgo bkin sambal pedas .,tpi blm pnah sepedas ini!,

Naoto:Bukankah,biasa'a memang pedas y?

Rise:Hee..Tpi ni pdes bgt!,Naoto! Kau mau nyoba?

Naoto:hmm. . .gmn y. . aku sih mau nyba. . cmn y gtu deh. . aku da urusan byeee! *langsung mengambil langkah 1000 KABUURRR*

Rise:Hee..dsar ==" cwek tomboi kok tkut pedes.. ckckck *geleng" kpl*

~DI KAMAR SOUJI~

Yosuke:WOYY! Souji Seta! Banguunnn!*triak" gje pke toa gde* pnas'a dah lumayan nih ah!

Souji:Izanagi...zzz

Yosuke:=="Knp skrng dia mlah ngigau persona'a sndri?*ksal bukan kpalang* SOUJII SETAAA!WAKE UPPP!

~DI DAPUR~

Rise:Astaga..Sperti'a mood Yosuke-senpai sdang tdk bgus..

~DI VILLA~

Naoto:Astaagaaaa!Kampretto barbara!*loncat dri kursi yg dia dudukkin* siapa yg triak tuh! Bkin kget org ja!

~DI KAMAR SOUJI~

Yosuke:Ini anak klo skolah ja smngt bgt,gliran lburan mles ==" dsar pyah!..

Souji:GYAAA! IZANAMI! Menjauh lo dri gw!Persona gw itu bkn suami loo! Ihhhh amit" persona gw punya istri kyk lo! Gak sdi gw! Hoekjkk *muka pucat psi + ngigau*

Yosuke:knp gie nih ana?RISEE!

Rise:*d dpur*Y,senpai?

Yosuke:Bwa sambelmu kmari buat bangunin senpaimu yg 1 ini!

Rise:Ok,senpai! Tenang saja!

Naoto:Knp senpai?N knp Souji-senpai triak" tentang Izanami msuh kta yg gla itu? Kan dia dah musnah dri mka bmi ini?Yosuke:=="ngigau msim pnas ala kluarga Seta.. =="

Rise:Senpai!Sambel'a dtang!

Yosuke:Bgus! Naoto,suapin sesendok sambel ke mlut'a biar bangun!

Naoto:knp hrus aku? Mang da yg slah klo Souji-senpai tdur? Oo

Yosuke:Kesalahan bsar! ==" dia mo ngjak surfing sblm kta k mri,n kta'a kta ber2 bkalmlakukan itu stlh kta sampai d sni,n nyata'a dia tak memenuhi janji'a!Mka'a slah bsar klo dia tdur!

Naoto;Hmm baiklah. . *mulai menyuapi Souji dg sambal buatan Rise8

Souji:. . . .PEDASSSSS! AIRR AIRRRR! *mulai sbuk sendiri gra" kepedasan*

Naoto:Gpp tuh senpai?

Yosuke:Tnang sja Naoto..itu sngat pas!Ambil air'a di luar ==" di pantai klo perlu *tersenyum puas*

Naoto;Rise,bukankah kmu ska ma Souji-senpai ambilkan air gih..

Souji;AWASS LOO YOSUKEEE! AIIRRRRRRR!

Rise:Diam kau Naoto /! Souji-senpai!ini air'a..

Naoto;mlu dia =="

Souji:*sgera mengambil air yg di bwakan Rise n langsung mminum'a*YOSUKEE!,IZANAGI! ZIOOO! *Izanagi pun muncul dg aba" dri boss'a san langsung men-zio *petir* Yosuke yg kbetulan element'a Garu*angin* akhirnya weak dg mdah*ALL OUT ATTACK! Rasakan iniii! *dan detik slanjut'a adlh petrungan Souji VS Yosuke*

~BACK to CHARA P3~

Yukari:WAHH!..liat itu Minako!Pemandangan laut'a kliatan d sni! Kireii!

Minako:Iya Yukari! XDD Wahh dah gk sbar buat bermain disna XDD!

Yukari:Ssst..Kkmu itu sperti'a terkena demam tdur msim pnas sperti Junpei O.o

Minako:Sperti'a tdk,Minato-nii kan memang sperti itu klo sdg msim pnas..

Yukari:Hmm..Bnar jga sih..Lgipla msih prahan Junpei =='

Minako;Iya! ==",eh eh lihat Yukari! Bukankah itu villa yg akan kta sewa? Waahhh ternyata villa'a sangat bsar! Saking bsar'a bsa terlihat dri sni!

Yukari:Iya!

Minako:eh Yukari!

Yukari:y?

Minako:Tau gak,kta'a sih yg di villa itu bkn hnya kta sja loh! Msih da lgi..klo gk slah mreka menyewa villa itu dg nma Shirogane!eh eh Shiroganekan itu nma kluarga detective terkenal apa mreka sdg mengadakan penyelidikan sbuah ksus y? ,

Yukari;Iya,kta'a d sna jg da nak kluarga Kujikawa!dia kan artis terkenal , jgn" dia mo konser gie!

Minako:Wah! Kok kyk'a hri ni kta bruntung bgt y!Dah ktemu ma nak dri kluarga Shirogane eh ktemu gie ma Kujikawa sang artis terkenal itu ,,wah wahhh kyk'a lburan kta bkal menyenangkan XD!

Yukari:Iya! Sperti'a lini msim pnas kebruntungan kta XD!

Junpei:*huachimm!*bersin* wah..wah sperti'a da yg ngomongin aku . . jgn" klian gie. . . O.o

Minako:Iiih siapa yg ngomongin lo! GR! :P *Bisik" ke Yukari*Eh Yukari kmu..da yg kmu ska gak di skul? *memasang wajah pnasaran*

Yukari;Eh a-apa?*gagap* Ee ... soal itu..ehehhe knp kau jdi membicarkan soal itu?

MinakoHanya penasaran,coz kmukan populer di klangan nak cwok. . ksih tau doong X3

Yukari;huh kmukan jga ==". .

Minako:kmu dluan X3

Yukari:Iih dsar ,! Blum ad sih..Tpi dah ad yg pernah nyatain prasaan sma ak ,tpi ak tlak hbis dia ank yg bandel ==" tpe cowokku itu kan pinter n bijaksana..Klo dpet org kya itu keberuntungan. .hahah XD

Minako:Owh. . .seperti'a aku tahu tipe kesukaanmu itu ;)

Yukari;huh?Siapa? O.o jgn bilang klau..

Minako:Ahahahh,iyakan kmu itu suka sm *ngelirik Minato yg sdg tdur*. . eheheh XD

Yukari:*terkejut* diam kamu Minako ,!

Minako:ahahah XDD ternyata bnar XD...

Yukari:bgus y! ==" Trus ja gtu biar sluruh Gekkoukan denger! *ngambek mode on*

Minako:Yahh Yukari mrah .. gomen *nunduk + psang wjah menyesal*

Minato:*tba" bangun gra" gak bsa tdur dg tenang*Emang knp sih? Hey Junpei lo dnger gak tdi mreka bcara apa? *nanya ke Junpei*

Junpei:Yg ad gw di blang GR ==" tnya ja ndiri ma adek lo itu. . *sambil nunjuk Minako*

Yukari:Okehlh ...ge maafin,awas y lo gtu gie,Minako ^^

Minako:Benarkah Yukari! Yeahhhh thx! 8meluk Yukari* ,!

Minato:*ngangkat sbelah alis'a* ada apa sih?Oo

YukariMinako:Oh itu. . .. rahasia ;D

Minato;ya sudah ==". . .hey sperti'a kta sdah hampir sampai. . . *sambil mlihat ke luar jendela *

Minako:iya" itu statiun xxx! XD

Yukari:Iya! Stelah trun dri kreta. .. kta akan langsung di antar ke villa menggunakan bus sewaan dri Mitsuru-senpai!,Snang'a pnya senpai yg baik

Minako:stujuuu! XD

Yukari:Wah kreta'a sdah berhenti. . .ayo kta trun

Junpei:*ehem* gw ttp bwa brang'a nieh?

Minako:Krena gw baik,mana brang gw. . biar gw yg bwa. .*trun dri kreta sambil membawa brang'a*

Minato:hn. . .

Junpei:Fuahhh ... Lega'a XD

Yukari:Hei,Junpei!kau mau kmn lgi! Ayo trun!

Junpei:Oh yaya! *sgera trun dri dlm kreta*

~P4~

Yosuke:Souji! Gw nyerah! Cpek gw brantem ma lo! *ngos"an*

Souji:bguslah klo lo nyerah! Gw jga cpe* ngos"an* tpi awas lo klo lo gtu gie! GW JAMIN DI SAAT ITU JGA LO AKAN MTI! *memberikan death glare ke Yosu*

Yosuke:*dlm hti* OMG

Naoto:Hei senpai" sdah slesai brantem'a?

Souji:Udah mang knp?

Rise:Senpai lpa y! Kan yg tinggal di Villa ini bkn kta ja! Ayo bantuin kta bres" buat ngenyambut tpra tamu. . .

Souji:huh. . .bru jga slesai brantem eh dah dpt perkerjaan gie. . .

Naoto:senpai! Mau bantuin / nggak?

Souji:ok ok senpai ksana *langsung trun n ngebantuin Nao+Rise sambil ngebwa Yosu*

~P3~

Minako:waahhhh! Stelah perjalanan yg ckup jauh! Akhir'a kta sampai jga! XDD

Minato:. . . ini dia Villa'a?

Yukari:Ya. . alamat'a tdk slah. . .

Junepi:klo bgitu ayo msukk XDD *langsung msuk ke dlm Villa*

Minako:Minako jg! Ayo Nii-chan! *memasuki Villa smbil nyeret Minato*

Yukari:huh . . . . lgi" gw di tinggal ==" *mengekori DuoMina n Junpei memasuki Villa*

~P4~

Yosuke:ok smua'a bersih! Skarang tinggal nungguin mreka.

Naoto:eh mreka dah dtg! *sambil mengintip ke jendela*

Rise:Mna"!. . .oh iya itu mreka! *sambil ikut"an Nao lihat di jendela*

Souji;ok mri kta sambut mreka dg mriah!

ALL:OK!*sambil berjalan trun ke bawah*

~DI VILLA ~

Char P3:Permisi. . .Tadaima

Minako:loh kok spi? Oo

Char P4:Slamat Dtg ^^ Irrashaimasu!

Yukari:Terima ka... *tiba"*AAA! KAU. . KMU RISEE!

Rise:Yup aku Rise. . .

Yukari:AA! Aku penggemar bratmu!Yukari Takeba!

Rise:huh?Yukari Takeba? Sperti'a ak pernah mndngr nma itu..Ah kmu Yukari Takeba mrid Gekkoukan High Shcool y?

Yukari:AA!Hai! XD

Rise:Irrashaimasu senpai ^^

Yukari:Ahh panggil sja Yukari-san jgn senpai ,

Rise:. .rr baiklah err Yukari-san

Yukari:good XD

Minako:AAAA! Kmu pasti Naoto Shirogane! Detective terkenal dri Inaba ,XD,slam knal! Aku Minako Arisato! Aku slalu mlihat aksi mu memecahkan kasus XD aku ini penggemarmu!

Naoto:Oh slam knal Senpai *membungkuk*

Minako:Huh kmu knp bsa tahu klo aku umur'a lbih tua drimu?

Naoto:krena mnurut analisaku. . .senpai kls 2 ,1 thn lbih tua driku

Minako:Benarrr! XDKmu hbat skali Naoto! Kmu hrus mengajariku cra menganalisis XDD aku ingin menjadi spertimu! XDD pls!

Naoto:. . .ok senpai! =D

Minako:Ahhh Arigatou! XD

*dan akhirnya acara bincang" antara Minako Naoto and Yukari Risepun dimulai*

Minato+Souji:Itulah cewek. . huh *berbicara serempak n kompak*

Minato:Kmu. . .sperti'a aku pernah mlihatmu tpi dmn?

Souji:Hmm. .oh! di Olimpiade olahraga! Kmu itu kapten tim basket dri Gekkoukan High Shcool kan?

Minato:Oh iya! Dan kmu Souji Seta Kapten tim basket dri Yasogami High Shcool

Souji+Minato:Slam knal. . .

*dan Perbincangan Minato Soujipun dimlai*

Junpei:Huh mreka itu ==". . . .

Yosuke:Kta di abaikan =="

Junpei; *menengok ke arah Yosuke* ahh! Kmu kan Kapten Hanamura!apa kbar?

Yosuke:Lma tak jumpa,kapten Iori aku baik" saja! Bgaiman dg tim spak bla anda?. . .

~SKIP TIME~

~ALL P3/P4~

Yukari:Wah..tak kusangka kta smua berkumpul d sni..

Minako:Bgitupun aku!

Naoto:Hmm sperti'a ini takdir..

Minato:Ini memang takdir *sambil memasang headset silver'a*

Minako:Nii-chann!

Rise:^^" ahaha. . .OH YA. . knalkan aku Rise Kujikawa,Dan itu Tmnku Naoto Shirogane,dan mreka senpai"ku Souji Seta dan Yosuke Hanamura

NSY:Hajimemashite.. *membungkukkan bdan*

Yukari:Hajimemashite .. aku Yukari Takeba

Minako:Hajimemashite..Aku Minako Arisato dan org yg sdg memak headset itu dia adalah saudara kembarku nma'a Minato Arisato dan yg memakai tpi itu tmn kmi Junpei Iori

Minato+Junpei:Hajimemashite..

~SKIP TIME~

Minako:waahh dah jam 12 mlm!

Yukari:Ah iya!. . .

Minato:saat'a tdur y?

Junpei:Dude! Ini memang saat'a tdur

Rise:Ah iya! Sya lpa bilang! Klo di villa ini hanya ada kmar 4

Naoto;dan di msing" Kmar di sediakan 2 tempat tdur. . .

Minako:Ah ah! Aku mau tdur breng Naoto!

Yukari:Aku sma Rise~~

Junpei:Dan aku sma Yosuke. . soal'a kmi da janji mau lomba bergadang n main PS di kmar

Yosuke:Yoa!

Minato:So. . .gw sekamar sm lo?

Souji:sperti'a bgitu. .

Minato:Huh ya sudah. . .

Souji:Nih kunci kmar'a . . .

ALL:Good Night!

~SKIP TIME~

~HARI KE 2~

~JuYo di Kmar MinaSou~

Junpei:Minato! Woy! Bangun dah jam 6 lbih nih!

Yosuke:Wow! Souji! Kerjaan jgn tdur mlu lo,dsar pemalas ==" *Tiba" saja Yosuke mendapatkan bantal yg tba" sja melayang langsung dan mendarat dg indah'a di kepala'a*

Souji:WOY! SIAPA YG PEMALAS! Gw dah bangun dri tdi ,soal'a dia kmar sbelah brisik ! *sambil nunjuk ke arah dinding pembatas antara kmar MinaSou n MinaNao*

Yosuke:Sorry,gw kra lo msih tdur

Souji:mka'a lo klo mau bangunin org liat" siapa yg da di dlm slimut'a!

Yosuke:Gomen =="

Junpei:^^"hey Souji,Minato dmn?

Minato:Gw dsini *kluar dri KM*

~Bag YuRi~

Rise:BTW,ayo kta jogging brsma!Kta ajk yg lain jg!

Yukari:Ide bgus! Ayo! *Pergi ke lantai2*Minako,Minato,Junpei! Ayo Turun

Rise:Souji-senpai,Yosuke-senpai!,Naoto! Ayo kita Jogging brsma!

~Bag MinaNao~

Minako:OK! Kmi sgera kesana!

Naoto:Klian tunggu kmi di luar ja dlu!

Minako:Iya!

~Bag JuYo n MinaSou~

ALL:Iyaa kmi trun!

~Bag YuRi~

Yukari:Ok kmi tunggu di bwah y~

~Bag MinaNao"

Minako:Kmu dah slesai?

Naoto:Dah. .

Minako:Ayo kta temui mreka. . *dan mreka pun lri mnuju lantai 1*

~DI LANTAI 1~

Yukari:Ha. .Akhir'a klian trun jg. . *sambil melihat MinaNao trun n menghampiri mreka*

Rise:Mn yg lain?

Minako:Itu mreka. . . *sambil menunjuk MinaSouJunYos trun n menghampiri mreka*

Minato:Smua sda lengkap?

Naoto:Sudah

JuYo:AYO JOGGING!

ALL:AYOO! *Smu Langsung kluar Villa n mlai jogging mengitari skeliling komplek Villa tersebut*

Minato:Hey Minako..Kmu bwa brang itu? *sambil Nunjuk" Headset +Ipod'a Minako yg sdg dia pke skarang*

Minako:Iya! Coz biar Minako gak bsen,ya Gak Yosuke? *smbil memasang headset'a kmbli*

Yosuke:Stuju! *smbil memasang headset'a kmbli*

Minato:Huh ya sud. . . *Smbil memasang headset'a*

Yukari:Kmu jga bwa =="

Minato:Yaa jga" aja. .

Yukari:Hmm. . ya sudahlah ==" ckckck ternyata nak Yasogami jg byk yg ska dnger msik ..

Rise:Tentu sja Yuka-san..

Yukari:Hmm..Kmu psti jg skdnger msik! Kmu kan Artis! Bsa bkin lgu!

Junpei:Gmn klo Rise nyanyi aj? Stuju gak?

Yukari:Stuju!

Yosuke:wah ternyata nak Gekkoukan jg byk yg menbgidolakan Rise!

Yukari:Ohohoo tentu saja ^^

Minato:Pengecualian untuk ku..*Lri meninggalkan yg lain*

Minako:Udah jgn di pikirin ^^"Minato org'a memang kyk gtu..Maklumi sja ya ^^"

Naoto:Ternyata sifat anak kembar gak slalu sma y. . .

Souji:Bukati'a Minato dan Minako yg dah jls mreka kembar tpi mempunyai sifat yg bertolak blakang. . .Tpi Minako kmu jga ska nyanyi kan?

Minako:Huh! Kok kmu tau?

Souji:Sorry kmrn gw gak sngaja denger kmu nyanyi. . .

Minako:Owh . . . NII-CHANNN TUNGGUUUU! *Lri mengekori Minato*

Souji:Yah mlah kbur =="

Naoto:owh aku gak tahu klo Minako-senpai bsa nyanyi! Aku hrus menanyakan ini ke Minako-senpai *lri mengekori Minako*

Souji:huh! Hey klian gw dluan y . . . heyyyy! Tungguuu! *lri mengekori Naoto n DuoMina*

Yosuke:Wah..Rise ,kau pnya saingan bru *menepuk bahu Rise*

Rise:Ahh..biasa sja senpai ^^"

Junpei:eh gw dluan y ...nyusul Minato *lri ngekorin Minato*

Yosuke:Gw jg! Gw janji ma Junpei buat lomba lri!*Lri ngekorin Junpei*

Yukari:Huh gmn sih! Kta'a mau dnger Rise nyanyi!

Rise:ah sudahlah Yuka-san ^^"

~Bag DuoMina~

Minako:Ah! Nii-cahn Minako lper! Mkan yuk!

Minato:Huh? *sambil mlihat ke arah Minako* than dkit kek =="

Minako:Tpi Prut Minako gak bsa diaammmm! Lpaarrrrrr!

Minato:ah kmu ini ==" tpi iya sih dri tdi kta kan blom mkn. . yuk kta cri kedai/ restaurant yg dket *lri sambil menggenggam tangan Minako*

~Bag SouNao~

Souji:Nao! Tungg =="

Naoto:ah senpai lma! *lri meninggalkan Souji*

Souji:yahh gw di tinggal ==" Nao tunggu!

~Bag JuYo~

Junepi:Hei ,bukankah itu Souji!

Yosuke:Hah..si pemalas itu ==" lri ma nak kls 1 ja kgk bsa gmn mo di cbut leader! Soujii! *menghampiri shabat'a*

~Bag Yuri~

Yukari:Apa?seorang mahasiswa prnh nyatain prasaan'a k kmu?

Rise:Iy,senpai! Tpi ak tolak coz dia bkn tipeku..

~Bag SouJunYosu~

Souji:Apa?

Yosuke:Lo ngapain ngos"an d sno! Ayo lri lgi!

Souji:Yee gw bkal lri ,klo nih prut dah diisi!gw lper bgt nih!

Junpei+Yosuke:JIAHH ==" *dan akhirnya mreka berjalan plan meninggalkan tempat tersebut*

~Bag Nao~

Naoto:Eh itu kyk'a duoMina-senpai deh!knp mreka da distu? *berlari sambil menghampiri DuoMina*

Minako:eh!Hy Naoto! Ayo sni kta mkn!

Minato:Hn...yg lain kmn?*mlihat kebelakang Naoto*

Naoto:yg lain msih di blakang. .

Minako:owh OO

Minato:dsar mreka itu lelet =="

~Bag SouJunYosu~

Junpei:Kbetulan gw jg lper. .eh Bukankah itu Minato,Minako dan Naoto yak? Crang amt mreka mkn d sno =="

Yosuke:klo gtu kta susul sja mreka!

~YuRi~

Rise:Eh eh... kok kedai tiu ramai skali?

Yukari: Hmm *mengamati org" d kedai *Hei mreka kan Duo Mina!ad Junpei dan yg lain !

Rise;wah kta d tinggal =="

Yukari:Klo bgitu ,ayo kta hampiri mreka

Rise:hi!

~DI KEDAI~

ALL:Ahahahahhaha. . .

Minako:Ahahahha... eh eh liat ! itu bukan'a Rise dan Yukari?

Naoto:Bnar itu mreka. .

Junpei:akhir'a klian dtg jg,kta disni nungguin klian tau. .

Rise:Wah crang skali klian! Enak: d sni =="

Yukari:Btul!Tpi ,tk usah d bhas ak jg sdah mlai lpar *ngambil kursi brsm Rise*

Kau ingin mkn ap Rise?

Rise:Eh?

Yukari:Ak yg traktir. .. Tnang sja..mo mkn ap?

Rise:Mm... sma sperti Yuka-san sja lah

Yukari:Ok,pelayan!pesan sup bakmi ramen 2!

Pelayan:Baik! Pesanan'a di tunggu 15 mnit y! Trimakasih. . *pergi meninggalkan pra chara p3 n p4*

Minako:iuk! Klian mkn itu? Emang'a enak

Yukari:Enak donk!

Minako:Bukan kmu Yukari,Tpi.. Duo idiot itu! *nunjuk JuYo*

Minato:Huh klian memang'a mkn apa?

Souji:Cba ku lihat *mlihat mkanan YoJu*

Naoto:Iuk! Klian mkn..

DuoMinaNaoSou:SSEMUR JENGKOL! HOEKK BAUUUU! *Menutup hdung msing"*

YuRi : ? BAU !

Yukari : Pantes dritdi gw nyium bau ga enak, trnyt lo Junpei!

Rise : Yosu-senpai! Kurasa kau yg pling bnyk mkan jengkol! *nutup hidung* nafasmu bnar bau!

Junpei : Ah, masa? Biasa aja tuh..

Yosuke : Ga bau kok..

YuRi : KALIAN NGOMONG MLAH TAMBAH BAU! .! Ke kamar mandi sana! Iyakss!

Minako;Iyaa!

Minato:Hmmm

Souji:Hoekk bauu!

Naoto:OMG Polusi Udara!

Minato;Ke KM sna!

JuYo : Ntar aja ah

YuRi : SKARANG! CEPET!

JuYo : Yehh ==" Iye iye

~ JuYo ke KM

Junpei : Eh, Yos, mangny gw sebau itu y?

Yosuke : Nggak ah, Jun.. Gw aj gk sbau itu..

Junpei : Sbnrny mreka yg wras / kita yg gila sieh? =="

Yosuke : Mana kutau.. =="

? : Hei, kudengar" ad stu org yg tewas krn itu..

! : Tewas? Benarkah?

? : Iy! Pokokny, ak takkan k sana untuk slamny! Mengerikan btul rumah angker itu!

! : Ak jga! Menyeramkan berada d rumah setan itu, apalgi ad tembok yg bsa rubuh sndiri.. HIII!

Yosuke : Hei, Jun.. Lo dnger mreka ngomong ap?

Junpei : Hm.. Sbaikny, kta britahu kpd yg lain..*JuYo kembali ke Kedai*

~DI KEDAI~

Minako:Hmm itu bnar" bau!

Naoto:Iya,hoekk

Minato;Hmm mreka kembali. . .

Junpei : Hei, cpat selesaikan mkan klian! Kita hrus mngadakan rapat!

Rise : Apa? Sekarang?

Yosuke : Ya! Skarang!

Naoto:Hello mang klian leader kta?

Yukari : Yup..

JuYosu : INI BUKAN SOAL LEADER! POKOKNYA CPET SLESAIKAN MKANAN KLIAN! KAMI TUNGGU KLIAN DI VILLA! *langsung nyerocos ke Villa*

Yukari : Astaga.. Mreka knp sieh? Ad yg gk bres spertiny..

Minako:Mereka aneh..

Nao+Sou:*angguk"*

Minato;Ayo kta blik ke villa,sperti'a dua idiot itu mempunyai info yg mengejutkan *Berjln ke arah Villa smbil menggandeng tgn Minako n Minako menggandeng tangan Souji dan Souji menggandeng tangan Naoto dan jdilah acara gandengan tangan yg gaje*

Rise:Ckckck,sepertinya mereka itu memang teman sejati bukatinya sampai gandengan tangan ^^"

Yukari:ahahah ayo kta susul mreka *akhirnya YuRipun mengikuti / mengekori pra penggandeng tang itu ckckc*

~DI VILLA~

ALL:TADAIMA!

Yosuke : Baguslh.. Skrng lbih baik kta msuk k ruang rapat..

ALL : *mngangkat alisny*

Junpei : Hei, ayolah!

ALL : Okey..

*Masuk k ruang rapat*

Yukari : Jdi, ap yg klian ingin bicarakan?

Junpei : Bgini.. Saat d kmar mandi tdi... *blablabla crita smua yg dialaminy brsma Yosuke*

~ 5 Mnit kmudian ~

Yukari : Hmm.. Mencurigakan.. Minato, Minako, ap yg akn kta lkukan?

Rise : Souji-senpai, bgmna mnurutmu dan rencanamu?

Minato:Bgaimn Minako?

Souji:Huh?Kmu bca apa Minako?

Naoto:Itu adlh bku tragedy mengenaskan yg slama ini terjadi.. Dan di dlm bku itu jg ada crita mistik'a

Minako:Btul skali kau Naoto

Minato:Trus bgaimn?

Minako:Hey Junpei Yosuke apa klian tahu ltak rmh itu dmn? Eh maksudku alamat'a

Yosuke : Kalo tdk slah, org itu mengatakan di Villa no 13 d dkat pantai.. Tpi, gosipny beredar klo rumah hantu itu hny terlihat saat mlam hri..

Junpei : Klo siang hari akn trlihat sperti rumah biasa.. Kmi dpet infony yg itu saat berjln k Villa tdi..

Yukari : Hmm.. Psti ad sesuatu yg menyelimuti rumah itu, sperti sbuah kca transparan / sbuah halusinasi..

Minako:Hmmcinkis! *mulai membaca buku'a kembali*

Minato:huh?

Naoto:Oh iya! Aku inget!

Souji:huh?

Naoto;Jika tidak slah rmh yg klian blang itu sperti'a..Minako-senpai cba senpai lihat hal 1586

Minako:ok! *mlai mcri" hal 1586*ah ini dia!+ini info tentang rmh itu!

Naoto:Mana! *mlai membaca info itu* ternyata bnar!

Minako:wow

Minato ada apa? *menaikkan sebelah alis'a*

Souji:Cba aku baca! *membca bku itu* woww!

Minato:huh sni biar aku yg bca!. . Thn 19xx tlah terjadi pembunuhan berantai yg memakan korban bla bla bla*skip time membaca* dan sampai skarang rmh itu tdk ada yg mnempati shingga di knal sbagai rmh angker. . Hmm mnarik so? Bgaiman?..Apa klian mau.. Ya..

Naoto+Souji:Menelusuri rmh itu?

Minako:Anggap sja ini sbuah ptualangan skaligus uji nyali?

Minato:so?

Junpei : Tentu saja! Kita ini adlh anggota S.E.E.S!

Yosuke : Dan I.T. !

Yukari : Kita hrus bisa menelusuri mslh ini!

Rise : Dan menuntaskanny!

ALL:Yey!

Minato:Baiklah ! kta akan mnulusuri rmh itu bsok,skarang kta persiapkan sja brang" yg mau kta bwa bsok

Minako:Skalian evoker'aUntuk mmanggil persona!

Minato:hah? Knp hrus di bwa?

Minako:Siapa tahu d stu da shadow mka'a d blang angker..

Minato:Btul jg! Skalian Evoker untuk anggota S.E.E.S

Naoto:Huh Persona,Shadow?

Souji:Klian smua jga persona user?

Minako:iya! Ah jgn"

Minato:Klian jg Persona user!

ALL Chara 4 : YESS!

Yukari : Whoa, this is great!

Rise : Baiklh, kta akan bwa evoker utk kt jga", dan jga senjata msing".. Stelah itu, kta bwa aplgi?

Naoto:Scara langsung Rise! Kta Persona user! Tpi kta tdk mmakai Evoker ,kta mensummon persona kta dg kartu yg kita hancurkan. . =="

Souji:Dia. .. bnar

Minato:Ok jgn lpa mkanan!

Minako:Senter,lilin,senjata,Persona,Hmm. .ohiya! item jga! Jgn lpa!

Rise : Oh y, btul jga! Ckckck..

Yosuke : Astaga.. Klian msih mau bwa makanan =="

Yukari : Biasany klo kmi berekspedisi jga boleh bwa mkanan, Yosuke.. =="

Yosuke : Ooh.. I see..

Minako;Lgipla Jka kta di dlm rmh itu untuk waktu yg lma! Pasti energy kta akan hbis ==" dan untuk mengisi energy kta gie kta hrus istirahat n mkn!

Yosuke : Hmm.. Btul jga! Baiklh, smua brang sdah siap.. Khusus untuk evoker, kartu, dan senjata ad d pihak msing".. Oh y, Souji, hruskh kita membawa kacamata?

Souji:Bwa sja,Kita jga" sja. .Oh skalian bwa kacamata lbih untuk tmn" kta ini!

Yosuke : Baiklah.. Akan kuminta Teddie mengirimkanny nanti malam.. Klo pagi" sperti ini, Teddie psti msih tdur..

Yukari : Huh? Teddie? Siapa dia?

Yosuke : Pembuat kacamata kmi..

Yukari : Owh.. Bgitu..

Rise : Baiklh, skrng kta akn mlakukan ap?

Minako:MASAKKKK!

Minato:Mkn trus ==" nanti gemuk lo

Minako:Hello! Skarang itu dah jam 4 sre!Dan kta blom mkn siang!

ALL : WHAT! JAM 4 SORE? PRASAAN TADI MASIH PAGI? AAAAAAAAAAAAA *triak" gaje*

Minako:aduh brisiiik! *smbil mnutup kuping* cba klian lhat jam itu *menunjuk ke arah jam di dinding* n ingat baik" jam brp kta Jogging,Mkn pgi,blik ke Villa,Rapat,Bca bku,Diskusi tentang rmh itu,Diskusi tentang brang" yg mau di bwa,dll ==" .Emang klian pkir untuk mlakukan itu smua tdk lma apa?

ALL : TAPI KOK MASIH KERASA CEPET !

Junpei : Psti wktuny telah d putar cepat oleh shadow dri rumah angker itu saat kta membicarakan rumah terkutuk itu! HIII!

Yukari : Junpei! Jgn berteriak yg tdak"! Gra" kau Rise jdi ketakutan! Klo mau, lkukan sja itu pda Chidorita kesayanganmu!

Rise : *sembunyi d blkng Yukari*

Minako:*men death-glare Junpei* J-U-N-P-E-I,ah biar gw pejelas deh ==", kta mlai jogging jam 6 kra" kita jogging skitar 1 jam dah jam 7,trus istirahat + mkn kra" 2 jam dah jam 9,trus kta blik gie ke rmh kra" 2 jam jga soal'a da yg mengeluh trus *ngelirik ke arah Souji*

Souji:what? Hey layaklah aku mengeluh org kaki ku lecet

Minako:ok ok what ever dan itu dah 11,Rapat + bca bku yg tebel ini kra" 4 jam dah jam 2,mendiskusikan rmh dan brang" yg mau di bwa skitar 2 jam dan itu dah jam 4 !

Minato;Bnar yg di katakan Minako

Naoto:Tpi kta sma skali tdk mrasa bahwa skarang dah sore

ALL : Ckckck..

Yukari : Baiklah, ayo kita masak! Rise, ktany kau pinter buat sambal! Ayo, kta makan pedas hri ini, spaya stamina buat besok nambah! *nyerocos ke dapur*

Rise : Okey, Senpai! *ngekori Yukari dan YuRipun pergi ke dapur*

Souji:whatt! Wanita" itu yg akan membuat msakan buat kta!

Minato:Sperti'a bgitu *Dan di detik brikut'a smua wjah nak cowokpun brubah drtis 180 derajat menjadi warna putih pcat*

Minako:Ahahah bkn mreka ber2 kli

Naoto:Mreka hnya membuat bumbu'a sja ..untuk Hidangan utama'a

Minako:*Menari kerah bju Minato + Souji* Kta ber4 yg buat,ayo ke dpur *Menarik Minato n Souji ke dapur*

~Dapur~

Yukari : MM! Pedasny! X3 tapi Oishi! Kmu memang hebat, Rise!

Rise : Heheh.. Arigato Gozaimasu..*MMSN dteng*

Yukari : Eh, klian.. Ad ap k mari?

Rise : Mo membntu kmi msak?

Minako:Iya,srahkan bag hidangan utama ke kmi! ,ayo smua'a kta masakkkkK! XD *dan MMSNpun mlai mmasak Hidangan untuk mkn Sore+mlm mreka*

Yukari : *bisik" ke Rise* ayo kita buat surprise!

Rise : *membalas bsikan Yukari* okey!*YuRi pun membuat hidangan surprise tnp d ktahui oleh MMSN*

Minako:Kmn duo YuRi itu?

Naoto:Hmm pling" istirahat di

Minato:hey ! Syur'a mna!

Minako:Sgera datang! *dan acara memasak pun di mlai kembali*

*YuRi Scene*

Rise : Ini bku resep pedasku, Yuka-san!

Yukari : Wah! Tebal amat! X3 di sni ad resep andalanmu kan!

Rise : Tentu sja! Ad di hlaman 365!

Yukari : 365? Kmu nulis bku resep ini staun?

Rise : *mengangguk*

Yukari : SUGOI! XD baiklh! Ak akn mencariny! *mulai membuka hlm 365 n stlh mnemuknny ia mlai membca blablabla*Wah, bgus jga! Ayo kta buat yg ini!

Rise : Baik, Yuka-san!

*Mulai memasak d ruang rahasia*

Rise : Ak ambil sambal d dpur dlu, y, Yuka-san!

Yukari : Baiklh!*Rise ke dpur*

~DI DAPUR~

Minako:Ok tinggal menghias dan slesai!

Naoto:Brarti tinggal Hidangan ke 3 & 4 y?

Minato:Iya tinggal desert'a n cock tail

Souji:Dan slesai

Minako:Ok ayo kta msak gie! Biar cpet mkan'a! XD

Minato:Huh Minako kmu itu pikirann'a mkn aja y =="

Minako:ed biar gni tpi aku pintar :P

Minato:huh ==" ckckkc

ALLL:AHAHAH. . . *dan mreka pun memulai acara mmasak mreka kembali*

~ Ruang Rahasia ~

Rise : Wah! Pedasnyaa! X3 Yuka-san hebat!

Yukari : Mm.. Benarkh? Arigato nee..

Rise : :-) skrng kta tinggal menuang saus sambal yg tdi dan mencampurkan dagingny! Dagingny ikan, cumi", atau kepiting y?

Yukari : Hmm.. Steak sja!Steak sapi!

Rise : Ide bgus, Yuka-san! BTW, sdah hmpir jam 7! Kita msak hmpir 2 jam!

Yukari : Kau bnar! Kta hrus cepat!~ Melanjutkan acara memasak d ruang rahasia ~

~DI DAPUR~

Minako:Sudah jdiii! Tinggal di hidangkan!

Minato:Ayo tata meja'a

Souji:Ok *dan mreka pun mulai menata meja mkn dan hidangan'a*

~ Di Ruang Makan ~

Junpei : Hei, makananny datang!

Yosuke : Wah! Aku sdah lapar sekali!

Minako:Mkanan dtang! =D

Naoto:wow meja'a sdah rpi

Souji:Klian yg beressin?

JunpeiYosu : IYA DONG ! WAHAHA XD

Yosuke : BTW, mna Rise n Yukari? Msih msak?

Minako:hah? Kmi kra mreka dah di sni

Minato:Di dpur gak da

Souji:Hmm...kmn y mreka?

Junpei : Wehh.. Udh ah kta mkan dlu aj! Ak dah laper nieh!

Yosuke : Sama cuy!

Minako:Yah~ apa boleh buat

Souji:Mkn dluan nih jdi'a?

Minato:sperti'a sih bgitu..

Naoto:ITADAKIMASUU!

ALL:ITADAKIMASUU *dan smua'a pun memulai acara mkn mreka tanpa duo YuRi*

~ Di RR ~

Yukari : Mreka dah mkan, Rise?

Rise : Spertiny sudah.. Hidangan kta bgmna, Yuka-san?

Yukari : Hampir siap! Tinggal dibumbui dgn sambalmu sja!

Rise : Wah, bgus itu!

Minako:Hmm,gmn mkanan'a? Enak?

Junpei Yosuke : ENAK! HAIL QUEEN MINAKO!

Minako:ahah THX!

Naoto;BTW,Kmn duo YuRi itu

Minati:Nanti jg nongol snidri..

Souji:Pling" gie nyari mnum

~ RR ~

Yukari : Jadi!

Rise : Tinggal di hidangkan

YuRi : AYO! *bersiap" mnuju *

Minako"Eh eh nyium bau nyengat gak?

Junpei : Hmm.. Nyengat kyk gmna?

Minako:Bau'a itu,pedez bgt di hidung!kyk hidungku mimisan deh..

Yukari : Mungkin mksdmu..

Rise : Hidangan pedas kmi..

ALL : YUKARI! RISE!

Minako:Ternyata bau itu dri hidangan klian!eh,BTW klian buat apa kok warna'a merah menyala gtu?

Rise : STEAK SAPI!

Yukari : Home Made loh! XD Ada yg mo mencicipiny dluan?

JuYo : ME! ME!

*MMSN meneguk ludah mreka*

Minako:Hmm,bleh"

Minato:y.. ku cba

Naoto:.. .

Souji:Aman kan?

Rise : Aman! Tenang saja, Souji-senpai.. Tak separah yg tdi pgi kok.. ^,-

Yukari : Makan sepuasny! Dijamin lezat!*smuanya pun mencoba mkanan buatan YuRi*DAN...

ALL : AIR! AIR! AIIIIIRRRRRR!

Minato;Gila pdes bgt! AIRRR!

Naoto:Astaga! Pedes bgt! Airrrr!

Souji:Syukurlah aku blom mkn..Huh tunggu aku ambilkan air dlu*dan Souji pun ke dapur n mengambilkan air mnum untuk smua'a*

DuoMina:Huh mendingan

Naoto:Fyuh!

Junpei : Huahhh! AIRR! ASTAGA!

Yosuke : SOUJI! AIRRRR! HUAAAAAHHH!

YuRi : Rencana berhasil! XD

Souji:Itu da di mja klian =="

Minato:Huh rencana?

Minako:Nii-chan TT_TT

Minato:*mlihat ke arah Minako* Minako kmu!

Naoto:Minako mimisan!

Souji:cpat ambilkan kotak P3K

Naoto:Ini senpai *memberikan kotak P3K ke Minato*

JuYo : Huu.. Akhirnya! HEE.. MINAKO!

Yukari : Yah, makanan pedas itu pny manfaat menambah stamina!

Rise : Tapi, kmi meminimalkan spaya klian tak terkena diare..

Yukari : Tpi, klo soal mimisan.. Mna mungkin?

Minako:Aku ini hmpp auw!..

Minato:Than dkit gie slesai...slesai!huh klian ini hrus tahu klo Minako itu..Hidung'a gak kuat sma bau pedaz yg menyengat klo dah gak kuat bkal mimisan ==" *Dan Minakopun mengangguk atas perkataan Minato*

Rise : Ooh.. Ak tak tau! Yuka-san, knp kau tk memberitahuny?

Yukari : Ak kan tdk prnh d britahu olh Minato =="

Minato:Dan skarang aku sudah memberitahu klian kan...

Minako:Udah" ,Aniki ,Minako dah gpp,dri pda brantem mending kta kareokean yuk XD!

Rise : KAROKE? ITU KEGIATAN FAVORITKU! AYOOOO!

~Di Ruangan Kareoke~

Rise:Ok yg nyanyi siapa aja?

Minako:Aku mau! dan jga nii-chan!

Minato:whattt! gw gak bsa nyanyi!

Minako:Ayolah Nii-chan *puppy eyes mode on*

Minato:err ok. .

Rise:Ok dah 3 da gie?

Naoto:Gmn klo senpai? senpaikan jga ska nyanyi?

Rise:Oh iya Souji-senpai jg!

Souji:whaatttt!.

Minako:*puppy eyes*

Souji:ok ok ,tpi jgn lihat gw kyk gtu =="

Minako:horree!,Yukari ma Naoto gak nyanyi?

Yukari:nggak aku ngiringin Piano sja

Naoto:Aku Bass

Yosuke:Aku Drum

Junpei:Aku Gitar

Rise:Baiklah! mri kta nyanyi! XD

~BABAK PERTAMA DUET DUOMINA~

**Need You Now - Lady Antebellum Lyrics**

Artist:Lady Antebellum

Song:Need You Now

Lyrics:

Picture perfect memories,

Scattered all around the floor.

Reaching for the phone cause, I cant fight it anymore.

**And I wonder if** **I ever cross your mind.**

For me it happens all the time.

**Its a quarter after one, Im all alone and I need you now**.

**Said I wouldnt come, but I lost all control and I need you now.**

**And I dont know how I can do without, I just need you now.**

_Another shot of whiskey, cant stop looking at the door._

_Wishing youd come sweeping in the way you did before._

**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.**

_For me it happens all the time._

**Its a quarter after one, Im a little drunk,**

**And I need you now.**

**Said I wouldnt call but I lost all control and I need you now.**

**And I dont know how I can do without, I just need you now.**

**Yes Id rather hurt than feel nothing at all.**

Its a quarter after one, Im all alone and I need you now.

_And I said I wouldnt call but Im a little drunk and I need you now._

**And I dont know how I can do without, I just need you now.**

**I just need you now.**

Oh baby I need you now.

*N/A Klo tulisan'a gni ***HALLO* **tbal tanda'a brengan,klo gni _*HALLO*_ tanda'a yg nyanyi Minako ,klo gni *HALLO*

tanda'a Minato yg nyanyi*

~BABAK KE DUA RISE~

We were both young when I first saw you

I close my eyes

And the flashback starts

I'm standing there

On a balcony of summer air

See the lights,

See the party, the ball gowns

I see you make your way through the crowd

You say hello

Little did I know

That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you please don't go, and I said:

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you

We keep quiet cause we're dead if they know

So close your eyes

Escape this town for a little while

Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

But you were everything to me

.com

I was begging you please don't go and I said:

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel

This love is difficult, but it's real,

Don't be afraid

We'll make it out of this mess

It's a love story baby just say yes, oh,

I got tired of waiting

Wondering if you were ever coming around

My faith in you was fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town I said:

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone

I keep waiting for you but you never come

Is this in my head, I don't know what to think

He knealt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said:

Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone

I love you and that's all I really know

I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress

It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Cause we were both young when I first saw you

~BABAK KE TIGA SOUJI~

**Fuckin Perfect – P!nk Lyrics**

Made a wrong turn, once or twice

Dug my way out, blood and fire

Bad decisions, that's alright

Welcome to my silly life

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood

Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down

Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated

Look, I'm still around

Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel

Like you're less than f*ckin' perfect

Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing

You're fuckin' perfect to me

You're so mean, when you talk about yourself, you were wrong

Change the voices in your head, make them like you instead

So complicated, look happy, you'll make it

Filled with so much hatred… such a tired game

It's enough! I've done all I can think of

Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same

Oh, pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel

Like you're less than fuckin perfect

Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing

*courtesy of

You're fuckin perfect to me

The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear

The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer

So cool in line, and we try try try, but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time

Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere

They dont like my jeans, they don't get my hair

Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time

Why do we do that

Why do I do that

Why do I do that..?

Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty baby

Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel

Like you're less than f*ckin' perfect

Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel

Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me

You're perfect, you're perfect!

Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing

You're fuckin' perfect to me…

~BABAK KE EMPAT MINAKO~

**Taylor Swift - Mine Lyrics **

Oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh

You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables

Left a small town and never looked back

I was a flight risk, afraid of fallin'

Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts

I say, "Can you believe it?"

As we're lyin' on the couch

The moment, I can see it

Yes, yes, I can see it now

Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?

You put your arm around me for the fist time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together

And there's a drawer of my things at your place

You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded

You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes

But we got bills to pay

We got nothin' figured out

When it was hard to take

Yes, yes

This is what I thought about:

Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?

You put your arm around me for the fist time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?

You saw me start to believe for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Oh, oh, oh, oh

And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM

You said everything was slipping right out of our hands

I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street

Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known

Then, you took me by surprise

You said, "I'll never leave you alone."

You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water.

And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.

I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.

She is the best thing that's ever been mine."

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Do you believe it?

We're gonna make it now

And I can see it

I can see it now

~BABAK KE LIMA RISE~

**Taylor Swift - You Belong with Me Lyrics**

You're on the phone

With your girlfriend

She's upset

She's going off about

Something that you said

She doesn't get your humor

Like I do

I'm in my room

It's a typical tuesday night

I'm listening to the kind of music

She doesn't like

She'll never know your story

Like I do

But she wears short skirts

I wear t-shirts

She's cheer captain

And i'm on the bleachers

Dreaming about the day

When you wake up and find

That what you're looking for

Has been here the whole time

If you could see

That i'm the one

Who understands you

Been here all along

So why can't you

See you belong with me

You belong with me.

Walking the streets

With you and your worn out jeans

I can't help thinking

This is how it ought to be

Laughing on a park bench

Thinking to myself

Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile

That could light up this whole town

I haven't seen it in awhile

Since she brought you down

You say you're fine

I know you better than that

Hey whatchu doing

With a girl like that

She wears high heels

I wear sneakers

She's cheer captain

I'm on the bleachers

Dreaming about the day

When you wake up and find

That what you're looking for

Has been here the whole time

If you could see

That i'm the one

Who understands you

Been here all along

So why can't you

See you belong with me

Standing by and

Waiting at your backdoor

All this time

How could you not know

Baby

You belong with me

You belong with me.

[Instrumental]

Oh, I remember

You driving to my house

In the middle of the night

I'm the one who makes you laugh

When you know you're about to cry

And I know your favorite songs

And you tell me about your dreams

Think I know where you belong

Think I know it's with me

Can't you see

That i'm the one

Who understands

Been here all along

So why can't you see?

You belong with me.

Have you ever thought

Just maybe

You belong with me?

Minako:Ayo nii-cha dong nyanyi sendiri

Minato:nggak =="

Minako:ah nii-chan gak asyik!

Rise:klo gtu Souji-senpai

Souji:no!

MinakoRise;ah gak asyik!

~BABAK KE ENAM DUET DUOMINA~

Burn My Dread-Yumi Kawamura

Dreamless dorm, ticking clock

I walk away from the soundless room

Windless night, moonlight melts

My ghostly shadow to the lukewarm gloom

Nightly dance of bleeding swords

Reminds me that I still live

I will burn my dread

I once ran away from the god of fear

And he chained me to despair

Burn my dread

I'll break the chain

And run till I see the sunlight again

I'll lift my face and run to the sunlight

Voiceless town, tapping feet

I clench my fist in pockets tight

far in mist a tower awaits

like a merciless tomb, devouring moonlight

Clockwork maze, end unknown

In frozen time a staircase stands

Shadows crawl on bloodstained floor

I rush straight ahead with a sword in hands

Cold touch of my trembling gun

I close my eyes to hear you breathe

Burn my dread

Burn my dread

I will

Burn my dread

This time I'll grapple down that god of fear and throw him into hell's fire

Burn my dread

I'll shrug the pain and run till I see the sunlight again

Oh, I will run burning all regret and dread

And I will face the sun with pride of the living

~BABAK KE TUJUH MINAKO~

Memories of you (Kimi no Kikou) - Yumi Kawamura

kaze no koe hikari no tsubu madoromu kimi ni sosogu

wasurenai yasashii hohoemi kanashisa kakushita hitomi wo

negau koto tsurakutemo tachimukau yuuki kimi ni moratta

dakara yukune yume no naka mezametara mata aeruyo

tooi kioku mune ni hime utau

hakanaku tayutau sekai wo kimi no te de mamottakara

imawa tada tsubasa wo tatande yukkuri nemurinasai

eien no yasuragi ni tsutsumarete love through all eternity

yasashiku mimamoru watashi no kono te de nemurinasai

waratteta naiteta okotteta kimi no koto oboeteiru

wasurenai itsumademo kesshite until my life is exhausted

kousaten kikoetekita kimi ni yoku nita koe

furimuite sora wo aogi miru koboresouna namida koraete

ashita koso itsunohika

mou ichido kimi ni aeru to shinji hitori mayoi

ame no yoru hareta asa machitsuzukete

wasurenaiyo kakenuketa yoru wo

mabayuku kagayaku hitotoki minna to issho datta

kakegae no nai toki to shirazuni watashi wa sugoshite ita

imawa tada taisetsu ni shinobuyou I will embrace the feeling

kimi wa ne tashika ni ano toki watashi no soba ni ita

itsudatte itsudatte itsudatte sugu yoko de waratteita

nakushitemo torimodosu kimi wo I will never leave you

hakanaku tayutau sekai wo kimi no te de mamottakara

imawa tada tsubasa wo tatande yukkuri nemurinasai

eien no yasuragi ni tsutsumarete love through all eternity

yasashiku mimamoru watashi no kono te de nemurinasai

waratteta naiteta okotteta kimi no koto oboeteiru

wasurenai itsumademo kesshite until my life is exhausted

mabayuku kagayaku hitotoki minna to issho datta

kakegae no nai toki to shirazuni watashi wa sugoshite ita

imawa tada taisetsu ni shinobuyou I will embrace the feeling

kimi wa ne tashika ni ano toki watashi no soba ni ita

itsudatte itsudatte itsudatte sugu yoko de waratteita

nakushitemo torimodosu kimi wo I will never leave you

~TBC~

Klo mau tahu urutan kmar'a nih

Lantai 1 :

Kamar A:YuRi

Kamar B:JuYo

Lantai 2:

Kamar A:MinaSou

KamarB :MinaNao

Smoga klian ska sma FF ini ^^,Maaf klo ancur T_T...


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mystery of Ghost House *Persona Part 2***

Rated:T Genre:Mystery,Adventure,Friendship

Chara:

A

A

S

S

I

T

K

H

Summary:Gimana ya ,jika karena rasa penasaran ,mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencoba uji nyali di sebuah rumah yang diblang angker itu!Bagaimana petualang mereka di rumah angker itu?apakah mereka bisa selamat atau tidak?Dan apakah misteri tentang rumah itu akan terkuak oleh mereka?Makanya baca yak nih FF! DIJAMIN

SERUUUU!

Author:Lacus Erza UniFamz and Liana Tsukimori Zala

Warning:Ada beberapa dri FF ini ada yg tdk sesuai dg kenyataan di gamenya X3

So jdi nma Vampire'a itu

HAPPY READING!

~ DI KAMAR ~

Yukari : Hadeh ! Hari ini kita harus siap !

Rise : Btul ! Smoga misteri ini berhasil terkuak!

~DI KAMAR MN~

Naoto:Minako-senpai dah sembuh ? hidungnya?

Minako:Oh ini ^^ gpp senpai baik" aja. . .

~DI KAMAR MS~

Souji:He lo. .

Minato;apa?

Souji:dah selesai beresin brang" buat bsok? jgn tdur dlu klo blom

Minato:Dah dri kpn tau. . . *langsung naik ke tempat tidur* zz

Souji:=="

~ DI KAMAR JYo ~

Junpei : weh.. Yosuke.. Ini tongkat golf buat apaan? o.O

Yosuke : Wahahah.. Lupa kasih tau.. Buat mukul vampir..

Junpei : Apa? Mukul vampir? Gak salah lo pake tongkat golf? =="

Yosuke : Dulu gw ketemu hantu di sekolah gw pukul pake tongkat pel aja langsung kabur, palagi tongkat golf.. Hebat kan?

~SKI TIME~

~HARI KE3~

Minato:Semua dah ada?

Minako:Hm . . duo Yuri blom da Nii-chan!

Junpei : Jangan bilang mreka lagi kerjasama buat bkin lidah panas lgi.. =="

Yosuke : yee.. Ngapain mreka buat sambel pagi"? kurang kerjaan =="

YuRi : KAMI SIAP!

Rise : Gomen kalau telat!

Kita mau berangkat sekarang?

Minako:huss Junpei =="

Minato;hn

Souji:Iya kita akan berangkat sekarang. . .

Minato;Ayo jalan. . .

Naoto:eh tunggu! Minako-senpai,Minato-senpai,Junpei-senpai,dan Yukari-senpai! ini kacamata'a! *sambil menyerahkan kacamata ke masing" anggota S.E.E.S*

Minako:ok thx ^^ *sambil mengambil kacamata berwana Merah tua*

Minato;*mengambil kacamata berwana Biru tua* ayo berangkat *langsung ngerocos keluar Villa*

~ DI PERJALANAN ~

Yukari : Hmm.. Ini kacamata yang bagus.. Sepertinya Teddie ahli membuatnya..

Rise : Yup.. ^^

Yukari : Hmm..

Hei, dengan kacamata ini aku mrasa bisa mlihat rumah hantu itu! *menunjuk ke arah depan*

Junpei : hah? yang bener? o.O

Yukari : becanda :p

Junpei : YUKARI !

Yukari : Balesan gra" kau nuduh aku dan Rise tadi!

Junpei : Yeh.. Iye" =="

Rise : Spertinya Junpei-senpai gampang dikelabui..

Yukari : Yaa.. hanya untuk musim ini.. Musim gugur nanti dia pasti akan pintar kembali..

Minako:Huh? mang ada apa dengan musim gugur *merasa tertarik dengan perbincangan Duo YuRi akhir'a Minako bergabung dg mreka*

Yukari : Hahha.. Musim gugur katanya Rise akan mengadakan Tour Concert di Eropa ! Asik kan?

Rise : Yuka-san.. ^^" Tpi walau bgitu aku kan ttp ikut ujian tengah semester coz aku tournya habis UTS itu..

Minako:owh. . . ! WAHH ASYIK DONG! XD,eh ajak" y Rise ;)

~SEMENTARA ITU~

Souji:AHH~! Klian cwek pda brisik mlu!

Minato:*mendengarkan lgu di headset'a*

Souji:Bisa diam gk!

Rise : Iya.. Sipp senpai! ^^ Tpi bayar gapapa kan? Soalny ntar aku dimarahin managerku..

Yukari : Souji! Ska" org donk!

Liat noh di depanmu Minato, Junpei, n Yosuke pda bisik" kyk membagi rahasia satu sama lain!

Minako;Ok! hmm. . Yukari Souji damailah ^^",gk enak di lihat ma org" nih

Souji:huh. . . baiklah. . . Yukari mang slah y? kmi pra cwok sdg mempersiapkan energi+pikiran buat pertarungan nnti! Naoto:Senpai ==" *langsung nginjek kki's Souji*

Souji:Aw! apa yg kmu lkukan Naoto!

Naoto:Diamlah!

Yukari : Baiklah"..

Benak Yukari : Rasakan.. XD

Minako:Baguslah =D !

~BEBERAPA SAAT KEMUDIAN~

Minato;Hn. . . kita sudah sampai. . .

Souji:I-ini rmh'a! *sambil mlihat rmh tersebut*

Naoto:Bsar skali OO

Minako:I-ni sih bu-bukn rmh!

ALL:TAPI INI MAH PURI!

Rise : Sayang sekali puri sebesar ini menjadi angker!

Yukari : Oh ya! Aku lpa! Aku bru saja dpet informasi klo rumah ini menjadi angker soalnya ada gosip kalo keluarga pemilik rumah ini dibunuh sama sekelompok orang" misterius, makanya jadi angker..

Yosuke : Hmm.. Apa jgan" para shadow yang melakukannya?

Naoto;Senpai ==",kan kmrn kta sdh bca bku tetang rmh ini =="

Souji:ahahha PELUPA :p

Minako:Souji!

Souji:ok ok gw diam!

Minato:ok mri kta bgi klompok,msing" klompok terdiri dri 4 org. . .

Minako:Lbih baik lgi jka di msing" klompok ada org yg bsa memakai Diarama *penyembuhan*. . dan oh satu lgi. . . bgi yg berkelompok dg Rise

Souji;Lindungi dia krena Persona'a tdk bsa bertarung hnya bsa medeteksi keberadaan Shadow n klemahan'a

Minato;Klian mengerti?

ALL:KMI MENGERTI!

Minato;Baiklah pembagian Tim di mulai. ..

Kelompok 1 : Souji, Yosuke, Minako, Naoto

Kelompok 2 : Junpei, Minato, Yukari, Rise

ALL : LET'S GO !

Minako:Tunggu! ,kta kan blom nentuin siapa yg bkal jdi Leader'a?

Naoto:Oh iya y. . .

Minato:Hm. . . . Souji lo jdi Minato di grub 1 n Minako wakil'a Naoto kmu jdi tim penyelidik, Yosuke kmu. . ? hmm terserah kmu sjalah

Minako:heh!

Souji:yes!

Minako:huh baik,dan klompok 2?

Minato:Biar aku yg jdi ketua'a wakil ketua Junpei dan Yukari,Rise kmu jdi pendeteksi

Minako:Trus! kita ke lantai mna?

Minato: ==" haduh! klopom 1 lantai 1,sdgkan klompok 2 lantai 2,MENGERTI!

ALL:YA KAMI MENGERTI!

Minato:Jika kmu mau,kmu bleh menjadi ketua'a Yukari. . .

Benak Yukari & Rise : Susahnya jadi leader.. ^^"

Yukari : Ee.. Tidak usah.. ^^" Wakil ketua saja sudah cukup..

Minato;Hmm. . Baiklah. . . baik kta berpisah dsni

Minako:Nii-chan! jga dri y!,Ayooo!

Souji:hey gw ketua'a!

Minako:whatever! *dan kelompok 1pun mulai memasuki Puri tersebut dan menaiki tangga menju lantai 2*

Minato:Ayo kta masuk. . *mulai berjalan masuk k dlm Puri*

Yukari : Rise, kau sudah siapkan senter?

Rise : Aku sdah menyalakanny dritdi..

~ MULAI MENYELIDIKI ~

Junpei : Hmm.. Ada yang bisa dicurigai?

Rise : Hmm.. Blom ada..

Yukari : Hei, lihat ini! Aku mnemukan sbuah keramik!

Junpei : Lalu?

Yukari : Di sini ada nma seseorang..

*FERNANDO*

Rise : Hmm.. Dan kurasa tidak hanya satu.. Di sini ada 3 !

Minato:. . . ayo jln

~KEL 1~

Souji:lalala. .

Minako:brisik!

Naoto:Huh

Yosuke : Ada apa Naoto? Kau mnemukan sesuatu? o.O

Naoto;Tidak aku hanya merasakan. . . . shadow!,smua'a shadow!

Souji:Apa? cih bru jg jln" eh ktemu shadow!

Minako:Hello Ketua! mnding drpd ngoceh ayo kta klahkan shadow itu!

ALL KEL 1:BAIK!

Naoto:Come, Yamato-Takeru!

Minako:Messaiah!

Souji:Pesona,Izanagi!

~KEL 2~

Junpei : Astaga.. Apa rumah ini bnar" sdah ditinggalkan?

Rise : *terkejut* Junpei-senpai, di belakangmu!

Junpei : What the.. SHADOW ! MINATO !

Minato:Messiah,Megidolaon! *Messaiahpun langsung Megidolaon smua shadow dan meka smua musnah tdk da yg tersisa*

~KEL 1~

Souji:what! mna SHADOW'A!

Naoto:Gk mungkin! hrus'a mreka da!

Minako:Tpi ,gk da. . udah lah ayo kta lanjutkan perjalanan. .

Souji:Huh baiklah. . *merekapun melanjutkan perjalannan mreka kembali tapi*

Minako:Aduh! *BRUK! Minako terjatuh*

Naoto:Senpai! senpai gpp?

Souji:Ahahaha mka'a hti"

Minako:Awas lo Souji! eh apa ini *sambil memgang sesuatu di tangan'a yaitu benda yg telah membuat'a jatuh*

Yosuke : Huh? Bukannya itu pulpen? ==" Msa krn pulpen doank jatoh?

Minako:Ta. .tapi! aku yakin tadi yg menyenggolku bukan benda tetapi sesuatu. . se-seperti manusia *wajah Minako langsung pucat*

Naoto:eheh Senpai jgn mengada-ngada gk da siapa" selain kita ber4

Souji:Btul ==" kmu jgn" berhalusinasi lgi. . .

Minako:Bner aku gk berhalusinasi!

Naoto:Huh. . senpai. .

Souji:Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan. .

ALL :Ayo! *dan mrekapun melanjutkan perjalanan mreka kembali*

Minako: *benak:aku ykin itu mnusia. . hmm pulpen ini. . pasti mlik'a dan eh! da nma'a O.o Steve... hmm. . . * menru Pulpen tersebut di saku celana'a. . .

Minako:Hey Tunggu!

~ Kel 2 ~

Yukari : Rise, kau tak apa"?

Rise : Iya, aku baik" saja, Yuka-san..

Yukari : Fyuh.. Syukurlah..

Junpei : Ayo, jalan lagi! Kita ketinggalan Minato tuh! =="

YuRi : HAI !

~ NYUSUL MINATO ~

Junpe : Woy, Minato! Jalannya jangan cepet"! Tungguin!

Minato:Huh siapa yg jln! mlahan mnurutku klian yg mlah mundur" trus,dri tdi aku dsni gk kmn" tuh ==". . .

Junpei : What? Dri tdi kmu kyk menjauh !

Rise : Hmm.. Brarti ad yg tak bres.. Psti ini ada kerja mesin!

Yukari : *mencari" mesin yg dimksd Rise* AHA ! Itu dia ! Akan kuhancurkan sekarang! *mnarik panahnya dan menghancurkan mesin* Fyuh.. Pasti Shadow yang menaruhnya di sana.. =="

Baiklah, smuanya sudah kembali sperti semula..

Minato:. . . ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan. . *pas Minato berjalan tiba"* bruk waaaaaaaaaa! *Tiba" sja Minato menghilang msuk kdlm sbuah lobang di lantai*

~KEL 1~

Minako:Huh. . . hey knp klian berhenti?

Souji:Hmm kmi tdk tahu. . . tpi sperti'a

Naoto:Ada ssuatu yg aneh. .

Minako:Iya. . .hey! knp kita blik ketempat ini!

Souji:IYAA!

Naoto:Hmm. . . ini aneh

Yosuke : Kita harus mencobanya! Biar tidak bingung, kita ikatkan tali di sini.. Kalau kita balik ke tempat yg ada talinya, brarti ruangan ini ada jebakan, dan kita harus tahu bagaimana cra keluarnya..

~ KEL 2 ~

ALL : MINATO !

Yukari : Astaga! Mana itu orang?

Rise : Lubang ini.. Ini jebakan!

~KEL 1~

Minako:baiklah . . tpi.. siapa yg bwa tali?

Naoto:aku bwa. . ini

Souji:baiklah.. . .

~KEL 2 *Bag Minato*~

Minato:uhuk uhuk! cih lubang sialan! *mlihat skeliling'a* hmm ini dmn? dan gmn cra kluar?. . . . .~SINGG~ aku tersesat. . .

~ KEL 2 ~

Junpei : MINATOOO ! *teriak sampe ke dasar lubang*

Yukari : Junpei! Ga ada gunanya triak" ! .

Rise : Kita harus bagaimana untuk mnemukan Minato-senpai?

~ TIBA - TIBA ~

Rise : *terkejut* YUKA-SAN !

Yukari : Eh! *noleh ke belakang*

YuJu : RISE !

Junpei : Astaga, pertama Minato, sekarang Rise! Rumah ini benar" mengerikan!

Yukari : Kita harus mencarinya!

~ TEMPAT RISE ~

Rise : Uuh.. Aku.. Aku di mana? *noleh ke samping kanan kiri*

~Di Tempat Minato~

Minato:huh. . . Skarang aku hrus mlih jln mn? Lurus ,kanan,atau kiri? *sambil mlihat gang yg terbagi menjadi 3* rumah ini bnar" mrepotkan =="

~ TO BE CONTINUE ~


	3. Chapter 3

Rated:T Genre:Mystery,Adventure,Friendship,Comedy ^.-

Summary:Gimana ya ,jika karena rasa penasaran ,mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencoba uji nyali di sebuah rumah yang diblang angker itu!Bagaimana petualang mereka di rumah angker itu?apakah mereka bisa selamat atau tidak?Dan apakah misteri tentang rumah itu akan terkuak oleh mereka?Makanya baca yak nih FF! DIJAMIN

SERUUUU!

Author:NamineArisato n KairiSora

Warning:Ada beberapa dri FF ini ada yg tdk sesuai dg kenyataan di gamenya X3

HAPPY READING!

~Kel 1~

Minako:hey klian tunggu!

Souji:kmu lelet =="

Minako:yee elah nma'a jg cwek! Tungguin npa! *berlari sambil mengekori SNYo tpi. . .* eh kok berhenti?

Souji:. . .? Kok kta ada di sni lgi!

Naoto:iiih menyebalkan skali puri ini!

Minako:hah! Lgi" ==" kita kembali ketempat ini. . .

Yosuke : Pasti seseorang sdang memasang jebakan buat kita!

~ TIBA - TIBA ~

Yosuke : Di rumah ini ada kamar kecil ga sieh?

AKU KEBELET ! T_T

Minako:huh Yosuke =="

Souji:Meneketehe! Gw kan bru pertama kli msuk ke Puri ni ==". . Lo kra gw yg punya puri'a. . Udah gie klo mau ke Ke Kmar Kecil cri sndri kita ber3 tunggu d sni. .

Minako:btul!

Naoto:hati" senpai siapa tau msih da jebakan di skitar sni. .

Yosuke : Iye iye ! *nyerocos nyari kamar mandi*

~ DI TENGAH PERJALANAN ~

Yosuke : Astaga! MANA SIH KAMAR MANDI? .

Suara misterius : Yosuke...

Yosuke : ? Si-siapa itu?

Suara misterius : Yosuke...

Yosuke : Hey! keluar kau! Ini tidak lucu!

Suara misterius : Yosuke... *kluar*

Yosuke : *ngeliat siapa yang keluar*

HAAAAAAAAA ZOMBIE ! *pingsan di tempat*

~ RISE ~

Rise : Astaga! Knapa aku di pemakaman? Ini.. Mengerikan! .

~Kel 1~

~10 mnit setelah Yosu pergi~

Minako:huh Yosuke lma bgt! .

Naoto:sabarlah senpai .. .

Minako:ok,aku sabar. . *sambil memasang headeset'a n mlai mendengarkan lgu*

Souji:lo slalu bwa headset itu kmn" y. .

Minako:*mlepas headset'a* iya coz headset ini peninggalan dri ortu kmi. . .

Souji:o... Maaf. .

Minako:yee gpp. . . *memasang kembali headset'a. . Tapi* eh apaan y tuh? *berjalan menjauh dri SouNao * Naoto:senpai! Jgn pergi jauh"!

Minako:aku gk pergi jauh" cmn penasaran dg hordeng ini!

Souji:owh. .

Minako:knp hordeng ini aneh skali y?. . . *membuka hordeng tersebut tiba"* KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Naoto:se-senpai!. . . *mlihat ke arah suara Minako* Minako-senpai menghilang!

Souji:apa! Tdk mungkin! OO

~ RISE ~

Rise : Yukari-senpai... Help me.. T_T

~ YOSUKE ~

Yosuke : Hee? Di mna ini?

Ilusi : Yosuke..

Yosuke : Hee ! *mata berkaca"*

Ilusi : *tersenyum*

~Kel 1~

Naoto:hadeehh! Tdi Yosu-senpai menghilang skarang Minako-senpai yg menghilang!

Souji:kta hrus mencri mreka!

Naoto:ayo !

*SN pun mlai mencri" Yosu dan Minako di dlm rmh tersebut*

~Minato~

Minato:huh. . . Sudah 1 jam lbih tpi tdk ada tanda" pintu kluar ==". . . *tiba* eh kok da suara dri atas? *mlihat ke langit" rmh n tba"

Minako:KYAAA! BRUK! *jatuh n tepat menimpa Minato* aduh duh!

Minato:hey Minako! Berdri kek .

Minako:heh OO *mlihat ke bwah* eh nii-chan ehehhe ;P

~Kel 1~

Souji:apa yg hrus kta lkukan! Knp kta kembali ke tempat iniiiii!

Naoto:sabarlah senpai. . Mri kta berfikir dg jernih. . Jk senpai bertriak trus tdk akan menyelesaikan mslah =="

Souji:huh kmu bnar. . Mri kta berfikir * mlai memasang pose perpikir ala detectif*

Naoto:eh apa itu?

Souji:apa?

Naoto:itu yg di tembok *mendekati tembok*

Souji:eh Naoto jgn ke stu! Mungkimn itu adlh . . *sbelum menyelesaikan klimat'a tba" sja Naoto menghilang di tangkap jring dan menghilang ke arah lngit" puri tersebut*

Naoto:waaa! Senpaiiiii!

Souji:jebakan... Yah gw sendri dong. . . =="

~ YOSUKE ~

Yosuke : *msih terpukau dengan sesosok cewek cantik pdhl itu cma ilusi =="*

~ YuJu ~

Yukari : Minato! Rise! Doko ni iru no?

Hah, percuma saja mencari mereka..

~ TIBA - TIBA ~

Yukari : *sesuatu mencegat kakinya* HEEE ! Apa ini! *brusaha melepaskan diri*

Junpei : Kau knapa Yukari? o.O

Yukari : Sesuatu mencegatku pergi! *semakin kencang memegang kaki Yukari*

Yukari : Ooh.. Tidak.. Sepertinya aku akan..

Junpei : ?

Yukari : AAAAAAAAAA *terperosok ke dalam suatu perangkap*

Junpei : HEIII ! YUKARIII ! .

Benak Junpei : Sendirian dah =="

~Duo Mina~

Minako:Nii-chan knp bsa da d sni?

Minato:tdi kna jbkan sialan. . Klo kmu sendri?

Minako:ehehe ,tdi aku d clik zombi n di buang k sni :P

Minato:eeh! Zombi sialan! Awas klo ktemu gw bash dia pke orpheus!. .

Minako:so skarang gmn?

Minato:. . Ayo kta cri jln kluar

Minako:ayo!

~Souji~

souji:hmm. . . Bau apa ini wangi skali *berjalan mengikuti arah bau tersebut. . . Sesampainya di tempat yg di cri* waahh! *mta berbinar"* makanaannnn! XD! ITADAKIMASUU! *mlai mengambil mkn tersebut tpi*

Dog:grr. . .

Souji:*glek* o oh. . Oh hy jing nih mkananmu y? Aku bgi y? Ya ya ;D. .

Dog:grr *mengejar Souji*

Souji:waaaaaa! *lri" tak tentu arah yg penting gk di gigit si dog*

Benak Souji:waaah aku hrus gmn! .

Dog:guk guk!

Souji:waaaah! Ayo berpikir souji! Berpikir!. . *belari" tba"* aha! Di stu da pohon! Panjat ja! *memanjat pohon tersebut*

Dog:guk guk!

Souji:wee :P skarang lo gk bsa menggigit gw lgi ahahah rasain loo anjing jlek!

Dog:guk!

~ YOSUKE ~

Yosuke : *bersiap" nyium tuh cwek ilusi =="*

~ DAN PAS DICIUM... ~

Yosuke : *membuka matanya* HMPH ! AAAAAAAA SOUJI ! LO NGAPAIN GANGGU MALAM INDAH GUE ! .

Souji:cih,hooeekk! Lo apa"an sih cium" gw! Rasain ini! Persona,Izanagi,ZIOOOO! *Izanagi pun mncul n menzio Yosu hingga dia tepar*idih amit" gw di cium ma lo! Sorry ye gw msih normal! DX! Iiihhh. . .

Benak Souji:gw gk nyangka ternyata tmn gw tu maho *blu kduk berdri n mrinding*

Yosuke : *pingsan dgn mata berputar"*

~ YUKARI ~

Yukari : Huu.. Di mana ini? *noleh kanan kiri*

~ SSSSS ~

Yukari : ? Suara apa itu? *menyiapkan panahnya*

~ SSSSS ~

Yukari : *bersiap memanah*

~ DAN... ~

Rise : HUAAA ! *berlari"*

Yukari : Hee? Rise? o.O

Rise : LARII ! *ngelewatin Yukari*

Yukari : Hee! Rise! Kamu kenapa? .

~ JADILAH DUO YURI DIKEJAR OLEH SEEKOR BANTENG ==" ~

~Duo Mina~

Minako:ah! Niichan cpe DX!

Minato:ah kmu ini apa" cpe ==". .

Minako:tpi Minako blom mkn! .

Minato:huh kmu ini ==". . . Ya ud *menggelar tiker d atas rerumputan*

Minako:horreee piknik XD

Minato:mna mknnan'a?

Minako:ini!

Minato:tata yg rpi. .

Minako:sipp! . . . *beberp mnit kmudian*udah!

Duo Mina:ITADAKIMASUU XD!

~ dan kmudian Duo Minapun mengadakan piknik dadakan di halaman puri tersebut =.=" ada" aja mreka*

~Naoto~

Naoto:Udin yg pertama awal udin! . . Eh knp gw jdi nyanyi" gaje udin y?. . Ah whatever lanjut ! *melanjutkan xpedisi*

~ YURI ~

Yukari : RISEE ! TUNGGUIN !

Rise : HUAAAA ! .

Benak Yukari : Eh, kan gue bwa panah! Knapa gak gue panah aja itu banteng? Baka Yukari =="

Yukari : Yoshh ! Aku harus melindungi Rise ! *bersiap" memanah itu banteng dengan jarak 3000 m alias 3 km*

~ DAN.. ~

Yukari : MATI KAU, BANTENG !

~ LANGSUNG MEMANAH BANTENG DAN BANTENG ITU MUSNAH COZ ITU CUMA ILUSI ==" ~

Yukari : Hee? Ilusi ternyata =="

BTW, Rise mana? RISE ! *lari lagi nyari Rise*

~ YOSUKE ~

*Bangun* Yosuke : Huaaa.. Gue di mana ya?

Souji:lo dah sdar?. . Oh ye. . Lo skarang da di dsar neraka terdalam!

~Naoto~

Naoto:wow! Akhir'a aku sudah brda d tmn. . . Huf syukurlah. . . *tiba" dri kejuhan* . . Eh itukan Rise! RISEE!

~ Yosuke ~

Yosuke : ==" Serius, Seta.. Gak lucu!

~ Rise ~

Rise : Hee? Naoto?

Yukari : RISEE ! *ngos"an*

Rise : Hee? Yuka-san? Knapa kalian bedua di sini?

Naoto:eh . . . Oh ya! Tdi aku kejebak ma suatu perangkap yg aneh!

~Souji~

Souji:srius! *memasang wajah devil* seenak'a lo cium gw! Oh gw tau! Jgn" lo HOMO!

~ NRY ~

Rise : Aku jga! Aku srasa ditarik gtu!

Yukari : Hmm.. Rupanya di rumah ini banyak perangkap bawah tanah..

~ SYo ~

Yosuke : SIAPA YANG NYIUM LO? GUE TADI BARUSAN MAU NYIUM CEWEK CANTIK ! TAPI GARA" LO DI DEPAN GUE TUH CEWEK JADI ILANG ! =="

Souji:eh! Gw dah da d sni sblom lo da! ! N mang da cwek cantik mn? Gw gk liat! Halah alasan ja lo!

~Duo Mina~

Minato:dah kenyang?

Minako:udah XD!. . .

Minato:ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan

Minako:ayo XD!

~ SYo ~

Yosuke : Yodah kalo lo gak percaya ama gue!

~ NRY ~

Rise : Hmm.. Kita hrus mencari cra untuk kluar dri sni!

Naoto:aku. Sudah berpikir. . . Sebaik'a sbelum kita kluar ,sbaik'a kta mencri yg lain terlebih dhulu . .

~Duo Mina~

Minako:eh! Nii-chan! Bukan kah itu! Junpei!

Minato:eh iya! Tpi knp dia nangis gtu ==" ,dsar cengeng =="

Minako:eh nii-chan ayo kta hampiri dia! Ksian. .

Minato:baiklah *duo Minapun menghampiri Junpei*

~SYo~

Souji:mang gw gk percya :P

~ Junpei ~

Junpei : Hiks hiks.. Chidorita.. Aishiteru ne.. *knp jdi ngomong gni nieh? =="*

~ SYo ~

Yosuke : ==" Udah ah! Dripd kita debat kyk gni mending kta nyari yang lain aje!

Souji:ya udah ayok!. .

~Duo Mina Ju~

Minako:hey Junpei lo knp? *memainkan tangan'a di dpn wajah Junpei?*

Minato:wah dia kna ilusinasi rmh ini ==". . . Minako minggir

Minako:eh iya. .

Minato:Persona,Orpheus! Bash! *Orpheuspu mncul n nge bash Junpei hingga dia mental beberapa meter dri tempat'a smula*. .

Minato:hey Junpei lo gpp?

~YuRiNa~

Naoto:hey! Tempat inikan! Tempat tdi kta berkumpul! OO

~ Duo Mina Ju ~

Junpei : HIKS HIKS.. CHIDORITA.. T_T JGN PDA TINGGALIN GUE.. GUE GAK BERDOSA..

~ YuRiNa ~

Yukari : Btul jga!

Naoto:knp bgini y . . . *tba" sja YuRiNa di kepung oleh beberapa org yg mnurut mreka aneh dri gya berpakaian*

~Duo Mina Ju~

Minako:ah ! Kmu kna Ilusi tentang Chidorita!

Minato:ayo kita keluar dri puri ini! Aku mempunyai firasat bruk jka trus brada d puri ini!

~ YuRiNa ~

Yukari : Spertiny..

Rise : Mreka Shadow! .

Naoto:tdk! Mreka bkn shadow OO! Mreka mnusia sma sperti kta! Lihat mreka punya kaki. . Kan shadow itu bentuka'a aneh. .

!:siapa klian?

Naoto:oh hy,nmaku Naoto,ini Rise dan ini Yukari

!:tinggalkan tempat ini. . . Skarang jg !,jka tdk. . *tba" pedang mncul di tangan knan'a* aku akan menghabisi klian

?:dan menghisab drah klian. .

Naoto:*glek* mreka sperti Vampir! .

~Duo Mina Ju~

Minako:eh nii-chan! Knp kita tba" sja sdah da di dpn puri ini lgi OO

Minato:iya OO

*tba" sja terdengar *

Souji:eh klian! Akhir'a kta ketemu lgi! Puri ini menyesatkan!

Junpei : Chidorita..

Yosuke : Woy, si Junpei knapa? Ngigau ye? o.O

BTW kita blom nemuin 3 cwek yg lain yaitu YuRiNa.. Kmana mreka? o.O

~ YuRiNa ~

Yukari : Kalian siapa? Kalian pemilik rumah ini? Kalau ya, mngapa klia membuat rumah ini angker?

!:ini bukan urusanmu! Hyaa *mulai menyerang Yukari tpi*

.,.:stop!

!:apa? Knp hrus stop !

~Duo Mina JuSoYo~

Minako:si-siapa klian!

Minato:cih. .

!:kmi btuh bantuan klian,sbaik'a jgn dsni. .

?:sbaik'a di dpn gebang msuk di sna ada tmn" klian. .

Minato:baik. .

Minako:se-sebnar'a siapa mreka oo?

Yosuke : Aneh skali.. Mreka bukan shadow, tapi wujud mreka manusia.. Jangan" mreka zombie..

Junpei : Chidorita..

Yosuke : ==" Si Junpei kpan sdarnya?

Minato:hey ,sbelum kmi mengikuti klian bsakah kmi mminta tlong sesuatu

?:apa itu?

Minako:tolong sdarkan tmn kmi. .

,.,:ah itu mah kcil tinggal di jitak aja kepalanya keras" nnti juga sdar sendri

Minato:baiklah klo begitu,Souji jitak kepalanya Junpei yg keras

Souji:ok ~BLETAK! Memukul kepalanya junpei dengan sekuat tenaga~

Souji:bagaimana? Lo dah sadar blom?

Minako:akh! Lo kurang keras mukul kepalanya! Jdi'a dia gk bkal sdar!,sni biar gw ambil alih *memegang kerah baju'a Junpei*

Minato:eh mau di apain? Kan tinggal di jitak aja ,trus knp pke megang kerahnya segala?

Minako:Liat aja Nii-chan! Lihat lo kepala mangkok!

Souji:gw bukan kepala mangkok=="

Minako:ah sudahlah! Lihat ini baik" HIAATTTT! *tangannya siap" melayangkan Junpei,n Junpeipun akhirnya terbang dengan indah dan mendarat di tembok yg langsung membuat kepalanya kejedot n dia pulih kembali*

Minako:gimana? Dia sadarkan!

Benak pra cwok termasuksi vampire:nih cwek ato monster! Tenaganya! *sambil memasang pose yg tdk enak di pandang oleh mata -arkh mataku DX PLAKK!- itu bercanda maksudnya mereka cengong di tempat dg mlut terbuka yg bisa membuat lalat eh kerumunan lalat masuk ke dlm mulut mereka

Junpei : Aaaaa... *pingsan kyk mau mati =.="*

Yosuke : =.=" Dia bukannya sdar malah pingsan.. Hmm.. Smoga aj dia cepet sadar..

~NRY~

Yukari : Hei lihat! Mreka di sana! Dan..

Rise : Knapa Jun-senpai sekarat?

Minako:heheheh X3

Souji:habis di terbangkan oleh monster ==" *melirik ke arah Minako*

Minako:siapa yg monster!

Minato + Naoto benak:mulai deh =.="

,.,:ehem. . .

Minako + Souji:maaf *menunduk*

Minato:jdi apa yg mau klian bicarakan?

Naoto:yg mau di bicarakan?

,.,:sebelum kita to the point sebaiknya mri kita saling memperkenalkan nama. . Namaku Monica,yg cwok pke kacamata itu nama'a Ben,yg di sebelahnya Steve

Ben+ Steve:salam knal!

Minato:aku Minato,yg berambut merah itu saudara kembarku nma'a Minako,yg berambut angkok itu

Souji:hey!

Minato:namanya Souji,yg memakai topi yg berambut biru Naoto,yg berkuncir 2 itu Rise,yga berambut coklat yg cwek Yukari,yg cwok Yosuke,yg memakai topi dan botak itu Junpei.

All: salam knal klian smua =)

Naoto:eh! Mreka yg d stu siapa? *sambil menunjuk 4 org di belkang Steve dan Monica*

... : Hai! Aku Sarah! Ini adikku Jonathan, yang badannya gede kayak raksasa itu Kevin, disebelahnya itu, yang badannya sekecil semut itu namanya Fernando..

ALL: YOROSHIKU ONEGAISHIMASU!

Rise : Wew.. ternyata klian bsa berbahasa Jepang jga..

Jonathan : Eheheh.. Kami sudah 10 tahun tinggal d rumah ini..

ALL *persona chara* : WHAT? 10 TAHUN?

Monica:yup 10 tahun tinggal di rumah ini

Steve:walau lebih tepatnya bisa di bilang bru pulang setelah perjalanan 100 tahun lamanya!

Naoto:100 tahun!

Minato:memangnya

Minako:sekarang kalian berumus berapa!

Monica:hmm kalo aku sih masih 216 tahun ehehe

Steve:208 tahun

Ben:203. .

Souji:whatt! Klian!. . Gak salah tuh!

MSB*angguk"*

Minako:trus knp klian tdk tua!

Monica:kamikan vampire! XD vampire punya kekuatan yg bsa membuat kmi selalu awet mda seperti anak kcil X3 Naoto:jika klian berumu sgitu ,llu umur klian ber4 brp? *menunjuk ke arah Sarah dkk*

Sarah : Aku 218, Jonathan sama kyk Monica yaitu 216.. Kevin 209.. Fernando yang paling tua, 224..

Yukari : Waah! Fernando yg pling kecil tapi dia yang paling tua! Sugoi!

Fernando : Eheheh.. Nggak juga..

Kevin : Oh y, BTW knapa klian ke mari?

Yosuke : hanya sekedar menyelidiki rumah ini.. Karna kta orang di siang hari rumah ini sperti rumah biasa dan di malam hari sperti rumah vampir..

Fernando : Oh, benarkah?

Rise : Yup! Knapa bisa bgitu?

Sarah : Krna kami tidak ingin manusia mengetahui keberadaan kmi, makany siang hari rumah ini sperti rumah biasa.. Kmi pun bisa mengubah diri kami menjadi manusia..

Yosuke : Apa? benarkah? jadi itu benar!

Rise : Apa yg benar senpai?

Yosuke : Aku pernah bca buku klo vampir itu bisa mengubah dirinya jdi Manusia!

ALL *chara persona* : KITA JUGA UDAH TAU! JADUL AMAT LO!

ALL *vampir* : ^^" o.O

~ TO BE CONTINUE ~


	4. Chapter 4

**The Mystery of Ghost House 4**

**Rated:**T

**Genre:**Mystery,Adventure,Friendship,Comedy ^.-

**Summary:**Gimana ya ,jika karena rasa penasaran ,mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencoba uji nyali di sebuah rumah yang diblang angker itu!Bagaimana petualang mereka di rumah angker itu?apakah mereka bisa selamat atau tidak?Dan apakah misteri tentang rumah itu akan terkuak oleh mereka?Makanya baca yak nih FF! DIJAMIN

SERUUUU!

**"Eh eh BTW," sahut Yosuke, "kan katanya kita mau**

**ngomong to the point. Tapi to the pointnya itu apa ye? Gue lupa =.="**

**"Wee.. Iya juga," Rise berpikir, "emang kita mau bicarain to the**

**point apa nih senpai-senpai?"**

**"TPT apa! BTW tuh si Junpei**

**dah sadar atau belom?" tanya Minato melirik ke arah Junpei yang KO.**

"**Coba cek!" lanjutnya.**

**"Digimanain dianya!" seru**

**Yukari.**

**"Diapain aja deh! Ditampar juga boleh!" seru Yosuke.**

**"Lo ajalah yang nampar."**

**"Okay!"**

**Yosuke pun menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya, bersiap-siap menampar si**

**Junpei.**

**"Satu.. Dua.. Tiga!"**

**PLAAKK!**

**Yosuke pun menampar Junpei.**

**Lalu, apa yang terjadi?**

**"WAA SAKIT! APA-APAAN LO YOSUKE?" Junpei tiba-tiba terbangun.**

**"Waahhh akhirnya lo sadar!" seru si kepala mangkok.**

**BLETAKKK!**

_**INTERLUDE 1 IN STUDIO**_

_**Souji : Gue bukan kepala mangkok Bu**_

_**Author!**_

**"Oh iya TPT apa NIH? KATANYA Monica dkk butuh bantuan**

**kita?" tanya Minako**

**"Oh begini!.. Eliana!" seru Monica memanggil nama temannya.**

**Tiba-tiba saja muncul seorang gadis di deket Monica sambil menenteng seorang**

**bayi.**

**"Ini." Eliana menyerahkan bayi itu ke Minako.**

**"Eehhhh?" semua char Persona bingung di tempat.**

**"I-ini siapa?" tanya Rise ketakutan.**

**"Ah ini Mesi... Dia adalah bayi Vampire... Kami ingin**

**menitipkannya kepada kalian." seru Monica menjelaskan.**

**"Ke...Kenapa ke kami?" seru Minako takut-takut.**

**"Itu karena kalianlah yang sudah bertemu dengan kami dan mengenal**

**kami." seru Steve.**

**"Dan kami hanya menitipkannya sekitar 3 Minggu." seru Ben.**

**"Kalian harus merawatnya dengan baik... Jangan sampai ia**

**kenapa-kenapa!" seru Eliana dingin.**

**"Ahahah maafkan dia... Eliana memang sangat sayang dengan bayi ini."**

**seru Monica menyikut Eliana.**

**"WHAT? 3 MINGGU!" semua chara persona terkejut**

**dengan mulut ternganga.**

**"Ke-kenapa lama banget!" seru Yosuke.**

**"Itu karena kami harus pergi... Dan kami perginya 3 Minggu."**

**seru Ben.**

**"Kami mohon! Kami titip dia ya!" seru Monica puppy eyes.**

**"Waduh?" Yukari berpikir.**

**"Gimana nih leader-sama?" tanya Naoto mengarah pada Minato dan Souji.**

**"Aku sih tidak keberatan." seru Minato.**

**"Tapi.. Mereka gak minum darah kan?" tanya Souji.**

**"Nggaklah." sahut Kevin.**

**"Jadi gimana? Kalian mau menjaganya?" tanya Sarah.**

**"Um... Baiklah." Rise mengangguk.**

**"Horeee!" seru semua Vampire di sana.**

**"Okay semua! Siapkan barang kalian! Kita berangkat!" seru Monica.**

**"Kami titip Mesi ke kalian ya!"lanjutnya.**

**"Monica kami sudah siap!" seru semua vampire.**

**"Okay! Kami pergi dulu! Cioooo!" kemudian Monica dkk pun berlari**

**dengan kencang dan dalam waktu sekejab mereka menghilang dari sudut pandang**

**mata char Persona.**

**"Astaga.. Mereka itu terlalu**

**menyenangkan untuk jadi vampir." kata Yukari setengah tersenyum sambil**

**swit drop.**

**"Huh? Bau apa ini?" tanya Yosuke.**

**"HOEEK! Astaga! Bau banget!" seru Junpei menutup hidung.**

**"Darimana asalnya ini!" seru Rise.**

**"Hmm... Sepertinya aku tahu.." sahut Naoto mengarah pada Mesi si bayi**

**vampire.**

**BLURP!**

**"Jangan bilang kalo..." Junpei mulai jijik.**

**"IUUK!" Yukari dan Rise berseru jijik.**

**"Dia boker!" seru Minako.**

**"Okay boys, ini adalah pekerjaan kalian untuk membantu istri kalian suatu**

**saat nanti! Ganti popok Mesi!" seru Minako sambil memberikan Mesi ke**

**Yosuke.**

**"Betul!" seru Yukari.**

**"Kalian harus belajar mulai sekarang!" seru Rise.**

**"Wee.. Jangan gue! Kepala mangkok aja noh!" seru Yosuke menyerahkan**

**Mesi pada Souji.**

**"Jangan gue! Si Junpei saja!" seru Souji menyerahkan**

**Mesi ke Junpei.**

**Dan mendapat respon pingsan dari Junpei.**

**"Sudah, sudah biar aku saja yang menggantikan popoknya Mesi!" seru**

**Minato.**

**"Ini senpai." seru Naoto memberikan Mesi ke Minato.**

**"Yee.. Kalian ini gantiin popok doang =.=" Yukari**

**mendesah.**

**"Kan jijik Yu!" seru Junpei.**

**"Okay selesai!" seru**

**Minato sambil memperlihatkan Mesi yang sudah memakai popoknya.**

**"Waahh nii-chan hebat!" seru Minako sambil memberikan 2 jempol ke**

**Minato.**

**"Senpai! Kerenn! Senpai pasti bisa menjadi suami yang handal**

**kelak!" seru Naoto.**

**"Ahahah thanks!"**

**"Nyan nyaan!" seru Mesi terlihat gembira sambil memeluk Minato.**

**"Wah.. Mesi aja kayaknya dah menganggap kau ayahnya,**

**Minato." kata Yukari melihat Mesi tersenyum pada Minato.**

**"BTW aku baru tahu kalo vampir bisa boker juga =.=" kata Yosuke**

**tiba-tiba.**

**"Tentuah secara logis... Vampire itu mirip dengan kita**

**=w=" seru Naoto berpose detektif.**

**"Iya nii! Kayaknya Mesi suka dengan nii!" seru Minako.**

**"Hmppp..."**

_**INTERLUDE 2 IN STUDIO**_

_**Souji : Wee author! Kenapa gak nulis**_

_**nama gue di dialog itu!**_

_**Author : Au ah gelap**_

_**Souji : =="**_

**"Oh ya, BTW**

**dah hampir sore! Kita pulang yuk!" seru Rise.**

**"Bawa dia?" Junpei dan Yosuke menunjuk Mesi.**

**"Siap-siap aje lo bedua dipukulin ama Eliana." Yukari mengancam.**

**"Ckckc.. Iyalah, mang kalian mau meninggalkan Mesi**

**di Puri ini sendirian?" tanya Minako sambil menggendong Mesi.**

**"Kan kasian!" lanjut Naoto yang sedang bermain dengan Mesi di**

**gendongan Minako.**

**"Apa lucunya bayi itu!" seru Souji.**

**"Hn"**

_**INTERLUDE**_

_**3 IN STUDIO**_

_**Author:**_

_**Minatooo! Yo yo Minato!**_

**"=.=" Udahlah senpai, kita bawa aja dia. Lagian**

**kan dia bisa jadi bentuk manusia kalau dah keluar dari Puri ini." desah**

**Rise.**

**"Masa iya?" Yosuke tak percaya.**

**"Yee.. Kan tadi senpai liat sendiri Monica dan yang lainnya berubah jadi**

**manusia pas meninggalkan Puri ini." jelas Rise.**

**"Iya juga sih..." desah Souji. "baiklah**

**kita bawa Mesi ke villa! Tapi! Aku gak mau ikut merawat dia!..."**

**lanjutnya.**

**"Tapi Souji! Karena kita yang dapet tugas ini! Maka kita harus melakukannya**

**bersama!" jelas Minako.**

**"Kerjakan bersama atau!" Minato mendeath glare Souji.**

**"Okay okay! Gue ikut merawat Mesi, tapi please ya! Jangan suruh bersihin**

**bekas-bekas pembuangan dia!" seru Souji mendelik ngeri ke arah Minato.**

**"Okay! Kami setuju!" jawab Naoto dan Minako kompak.**

**"Okay kalian juga Junpei, Yosuke!" seru Minato mendeath glare YoJu.**

**"Iye! Gue**

**cuma ngasih dia makan!" seru Yosuke.**

**"Dan gue cuma mau ngajak dia main!" seru Junpei.**

**"Okay, deal! Ayo pulang!" seru Yukari. Dan semua char Persona pun**

**kembali ke Villa mereka.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

**"eh nii!" Minako memanggil Minato.**

**"hn?"**

**"gmn klo kita bagi tugas menjaga Mesi dlm 4 kel! Dan msing kel terdiri dri**

**2 org! "**

**"maksudmu dg ide itu?"**

**"untuk meringankan tgs nii. Dan Sebaiknya 1 kel itu terdiri dri 1 cewek**

**dan 1 cowok" seru Minato menjelaskan.**

**"baiklah... Kita undi kelompoknya" seru Minato.**

**"aku maunya dg nii! " seru Minako .**

**"-_-_-" apa2 sama**

**aku trus y" desah Minato "ok klian ber3 cri kel masing2" lanjut**

**Minato.**

**"Hmm.. Boleh deh aku sama Yosuke." jawab Yukari.**

**"Klo gitu gue sma Naoto deh."**

**"OKAY!" seru Yosuke dan Naoto.**

**"Itu berarti..."**

**"Souji dengan Rise?" tebak Yosuke.**

**"iya! GL Rise!" seru Naoto memberikan**

**semangat ke Rise.**

**"E-eh?"**

**Rise cengok.**

**"Wah, sepertinya aku tau kenapa dia blushing kyk gtu." pikir Yukari**

**dalam hati.**

**"Okay! Waktu untuk makan malam!" seru Junpei melihat jam tangannya**

**yang tepat menunjukkan pukul 7.**

**"iya!"**

**seru semua char Persona.**

**"waaahh gawat!" seru Naoto.**

**"kenapa?" tanya Minato.**

**"bahan makan kita di kulkas habis!" seru Minako dri arah dpur.**

**"Waa! Gimana**

**terus!" seru Junpei.**

**"Ya beli =.=" jawab Yosuke.**

**"Hmm.. Giliran siape nih beli bahan makanan?" tanya Yukari.**

**"Souji dan Rise!" seru MiNao.**

**"ckckkc kalian ini" seru Minato.**

**"ok kami pergi, ayo Rise" seru Souji menarik tangan Rise.**

**"O-Okay, senpai!" seru Rise.**

**"Good luck sma Souji." bisik Yukari pelan pada Rise sebelum ia pergi.**

**"Apa Yu?" sahut Souji karena tak sengaja mendengar bisikkan Yukari.**

**"Nggak, cuma bilang jangan sampe beli yang aneh-aneh." jelas Yukari**

**tersenyum.**

**Maka, Souji dan Rise pun pergi.**

**"hmm cba aja**

**klo aku ini..." Minako mendesah panjang. "gak bersaudara dg**

**nii" lanjutnya dlm hati.**

**"? Eh Minako-senpai knp?" tanya Naoto yg tak sengaja mendengar**

**Minako.**

**"e-eh gpp aku gpp!" serunya salah tingkah.**

***Editor : Hemm.. Kta" Minako bikin aku inget sma Gun**

**Woo.. o.O***

**"Eh, sambil nunggu Souji n Rise, gimana kalo kita ngajak Mesi main?"**

**tanya Yukari.**

**"Main apaan?" tanya Yosuke.**

**". . . .. Biasanya bayi main apa y?" Minako berpikir.**

**"? Apa y! Aku sama sekali tdk pernah tau!" seru Naoto.**

**". . . . "**

**"Kalo jamanku mah.. Kita main mobil-mobilan kulit jeruk**

***o.O?* sahut Junpei.**

**"Ye.. Jaman lo ama jamannya Mesi kan beda -,-" desah Yosuke.**

**"maen kecrekan. . . " seru**

**Naoto memberikan pendapat.**

**"di timang2?" seru Minako.**

**"main umprt!" kini giliran Minato yg memberi ide**

**"Olala.. Ngebingungin juga nih." desah Yukari.**

**". . Iya ternyata urusan**

**seperti ini memang susah." desah Minako.**

**"eh tdi kelompok siapa yg kerja'annya mengajak main Mesi!" tanya**

**Minato**

**"JUNPEI NAOTO!" seru semuanya menunjuk kedua orang**

**tersebut.**

**"eto! Aku juga?" tanya Naoto.**

**"iya..." seru semuanya.**

**"hmm, . . . . . Aku... Aku nyerah! Junpei-senpai dpt ide?" tanya**

**Naoto**

**"Hmm.." Junpei berpikir.**

**"AHA! Kita main origami aja yok!" sahutnya.**

**"Hah? Origami? .O" Yukari bingung.**

**"mang anak bayi bs buat origami?" tanya duo MinaNao**

**bingung**

**"Coba kita tes!" Junpei mengambil kertas origami,**

**"Nah, Mesi sekarang coba.." Kata-kata Junpei terhenti ketika**

**mengetahui Mesi tidak ada.**

**"Mana Mesi?" tanyanya.**

**"bukannya tdi Mesi sma kmu Minako?" tanya Minato.**

**"nggak! Tdi aku kasih ke YuRi!" seru Minako melihat Yukari.**

**"Tadi dipegang Rise! Cuman aku gak tau di mana dia!"**

**seru Yukari.**

**"Kalo gitu ayo kita cari dia!" seru Yosuke.**

**"Ayo kita cari! Aku merasa khawatir dengan Mesi" seru Minako**

**khawatir.**

**"Dan aku takut dengan Eliana!" seru Junpei bergidik ngeri.**

**"NaotoYukariMinako kalian cari di dalam villa! JunpeiYosuke dan aku cari di**

**luar!" seru Minato memberi perintah.**

**"HAI!" dan semuanyapun mengerjakan tugas mereka masing-masing.**

**"Mesi! Kamu di mana?" tanya Yukari mencari-cari Mesi.**

**"Mesiii!" teriak MiNao**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

**"Hmmm di mana dia bersembunyi?" tanya Minato dalam hati.**

**"Mesi! Keluarlah!" seru Yosuke mencari di**

**semak-semak sekitar villa.**

**"Puss.. Mesi! Puss.." seru Junpei.**

**BLETAK!**

**"Aduh duh! Sakit!" seru Junpei dijitak Minato.**

**"Lo kira dia kucing!" seru Minato mengomeli Junpei.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

**"Okay, kita beli apa saja ?" tanya Souji ke Rise.**

**"Hmm.. Bagaimana kalau kita beli sayur untuk buat sop**

**senpai?" usul Rise.**

**"Bolehlah... Lagi pula semua suka sup! Okay, ayo kita beli**

**XD!" seru Souji.**

**Dan Rise serta Souji pun langsung mengambil bahan-bahan yang**

**mereka butuhkan untuk membuat sup.**

**~~~~ XXX ~~~~**

**"Hosh.. Hosh.." Yosuke ngos-ngosan.**

**"Eh? Kenapa Yos?" tanya Yukari.**

**"Dia gak ada di luar!" seru Junpei, "Kalian sendiri gimana? Dah**

**nemuin dia?"**

**"Kami belum menemukan mesi." jawab Minato.**

**"Aku khawatir ia diculik." Minako tempak khawatir dengan kehilangan**

**Mesi yang begitu tiba-tiba.**

**"Semoga ia baik-baik saja." lanjutnya.**

**BRAK!**

**"Eh? Suara**

**apa tuh?" tanya Junpei.**

**"Sepertinya.. Dari gudang!" seru Yukari.**

**"Mari kita periksa!" seru Naoto.**

**Semuanyapun berlari ke arah gudang untuk melihat gudang tersebut.**

**"Semoga gak ada hantu!" harap-harap cemas Minako sambil mendekap**

**lengan Minato kuat.**

_**INTERLUDE**_

_**4 IN STUDIO**_

"_**Oy**_

_**oy! Yukari! Lo cemburu di sini! Soalnya lo kan suka ma Minato!" seru Author.**_

"_**Kok saya bu!" protes Yukari.**_

"_**Yee buruan! Biar terkesan dramatis! XD" ujar Editor.**_

**Ketika Minako menggenggam tangan Minato dekap-dekap, perasaan**

**aneh menyelimuti Yukari. Ia pun berhenti.**

_**"Perasaan apa.. Ini? Kenapa**_

_**sepertinya.. Aku.."**_

**"Hei, Yukari!" seru Junpei.**

**"Lo ngapain bengong di situ!" ujar Yosuke.**

**"Uh-oh! Gapapa! Ayo!" Yukari kembali mengekori teman-temannya ke**

**Gudang.**

**BRAK!**

**Minato membuka pintu.**

**"Hmm? Spertinya tidak ada apa-apa di sini." gumam Yosuke.**

**"Sepertinya sih begitu.." kata Naoto memeriksa**

**sekeliling gudang.**

**"Nii-san lihat sesuatu?" tanya Minako sambil memeluk Minato dari**

**belakang.**

**"Sudahlah jangan takut, nii-san disini." seru Minato sambil**

**mengelus-elus kepala Minako lembut.**

**"Kalian saudara yang akrab ya! Seandainya aku punya saudara..." gumam**

**Naoto pelan.**

**Yukari terdiam melihat apa yang dilakukan Minako.**

_**"Oh, ayolah Yukari! Hilangkan**_

_**perasaan ini! Dia kan cuma adiknya Minato!"**_

**"Eh?" Junpei menemukan sesuatu.**

**"Ada apa Jun?" tanya Yosuke.**

**"Kok di sini ada botol susu bayi?" Junpei kebingungan.**

**"Hah! Botol susu bayi!"**

**OEE OEE!**

**"Hei! Suara itu!"**

**"Mesi!" teriak Minako tepat di kuping Minato, membuat**

**sang cowok berambut biru tua itu harus menutup kupingnya.**

**"Jangan teriak!" serunya ke Minako namun tak di gubris oleh sang**

**gadis. Minako terus berlari ke arah suara itu berasal.**

**"Senpai menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Naoto ke Minako.**

**"Coba cek di belakang boks ini!" seru Yosuke.**

**"Okay!" Junpei langsung menghancurkan boks itu.**

**OHOK OHOK!**

**"Woy! Ngancurinnya jangan keras-keras! Sesak napas nih!" protes**

**Yukari.**

**"Ye.. Sorry.." desah Junpei pelan.**

**"Hei! Itu.." Naoto menunjuk sesuatu.**

**"MESI!"**

**"OEE OEE!"**

**"Mesi!" seru Minako berlari ke arah Mesi. "Mama datang!"**

**lanjutnya.**

**"Mama!" kaget, penasaran, dan bingung semua chara dengan perkataan**

**Minako tadi.**

**"Eh memangnya gak boleh ya? Kalo aku berpura-pura menjadi mamanya**

**Mesi?" tanya Minako innocent.**

**GUBRAK!**

**"Haduuh haduuh..." semua chara hanya bisa menghela**

**napas panjang dan geleng-geleng.**

_**INTERLUDE 5 IN STUDIO**_

"_**Leng geleng geleng =w=a." Author**_

_**bergumam.**_

**"Ma..Mama..." kata Mesi ke Minako sambil terus-terus merentangkan**

**tangannya ke arah Minako.**

**"Kyaaa Mesi berbicara! Ya mama di sini nak!" seru Minako sambil**

**mendekap Mesi.**

_**INTERLUDE 6 IN STUDIO**_

"_**Lo kok jadi ibunya? Minako?" tanya**_

_**Author.**_

"_**Soalnya dia suka banget ma anak kecil Author." jawab Minato.**_

"_**Owwhh gitu =="**_

**"Papa!" teriak Mesi sambil melihat ke arah Minato.**

**"Lah! Kenapa Minato jadi bapaknya =.=" desah Junpei.**

**Yukari menggigit bibir. "Aku harap, aku yang jadi ibunya..."**

**"Hah? Lo bilang apa tadi?" tanya Yosuke.**

**"Oh! Nggak, aku nggak bilang apa-apa!" Yukari menggelengkan kepala.**

**"Tadi aku denger soal ibu.." Junpei berpose menginterogasi.**

**"Ah, kalian hanya salah denger! Aku gak bilang apa-apa kok!"**

**"KAMI PULANG!"**

**"Ahh Rise, dan Souji pasti dah pulang!" seru Minako yang**

**menyadari teriakkan RS.**

_**INTERLUDE 7 IN STUDIO**_

"_**Rumah Sakit ea?" gumam Author.**_

**"Ayo kita temui mereka. Lalu kita masak." saran Naoto.**

**"Ya, saya sudah lapar!" seru Minato lesu.**

**"Iye, gue dah laper**

**berat!" seru Junpei.**

**"Gaya lo laper berat =.=" desah Yukari.**

**Maka, mereka pun segera turun ke bawah menyambut Rise dan Souji di pintu depan.**

**"Wee kalian lama banget, kok**

***Mangkok*?" tanya Minako ke RS.**

**"Sorry tadi kejebak macet antrian bayar di kasir!" seru Souji.**

**"Yee, ya udah! Udah lo masak gue laper!"**

**"Gue juga!"**

**"Okay, okay gue masak, Rise ayok ke dapur!" ajak Souji dan diapun**

**berjalan ke arah dapur.**

**"I-Iya, senpai." Rise**

**mengangguk. Maka, ia dan Souji ke dapur.**

**"Senpai.." sahut Rise melihat Yukari.**

**"Eh? Ya kenapa?"**

**"Thanks buat dukungannya."**

**"Yup! Sama-sama!"**

**"Eh, Kok! Jangan lupa masakin Mesi!" seru Yosuke pada si kepala**

**mangkok alias Souji.**

_**INTERLUDE 8 IN STUDIO**_

"_**Yee! Dah berapa kali gue bilang gue bukan kepala mangkok!**_

_**=.=" protes Souji.**_

"_**Yee! Kan cuma nambahin kesan humornya Kok ;p" ledek si Editor jahil.**_

"_**Zzz.. =.=" Souji mendesah.**_

"_**Kok mirip ma opa ya =,=" desah**_

_**Author.**_

**"Semoga Rise**

**gak buat sambal lagi!" harap-harap JuYo.**

**"Senpai =.=", eh Minato-senpai dan Minako-senpai mana?" tanya Naoto yang**

**menyadari bahwa Arisato bersaudara itu tidak ada di sana.**

**"Owh mereka lagi di balkon main-main kayak keluarga bahagia dengab Mesi**

**=w=" jawab Yosuke.**

**"Ckckck, coba kalo mereka bukan saudara gue yakin! Minako dan Minato pasti**

**bakal pacaran!" serbu Junpei berbicara tiba-tiba.**

**"Ya aku setuju dengan Junpei-senpai. Soalnya Minako-senpai dan Minato-senpai**

**serasi sekali!"**

**"Ckckckkc gimana pendapat kalian? Yos, Yu?"**

**"Kalo gue mah, mereka tuh gak usah pacaran! Langsung**

**tunangan aja!" seru Yosuke.**

**"Um, bentar ya. Kayaknya, aku mau ke kamar mandi." Yukari berdiri**

**dari kursinya dan menuju ke kamar mandi.**

**"Eh? Ada apa dengan Yukari-senpai?" tanya Naoto heran.**

**"Entahlah." jawab Yosuke.**

**"Dia... Kayaknya suka dengan Minato!" selidik Junpei**

**"Ah! Masa!" seru Yosuke tak percaya.**

**"Yee! Lo liat sendiri aja raut mukanya tadi!"**

**"Senpai benar! Tadi pas kita bicara soal Arisato-senpai.**

**Wajah Yukari-senpai sepertinya tidak suka." jawab Naoto membenarkan**

**perkataan Junpei.**

_**INTERLUDE 9 IN STUDIO**_

"_**Siapa yang setuju jika Minato dengan**_

_**Minako! Tunjuk tangan! Yang milih Minato dengan Yukari! Kepalkan tangan ke**_

_**udara!" seru Author.**_

"_**Oy oy! Ada apa ni! Kok gue di rebuttin?" tanya Minato.**_

_**Author menendang Minato. "Ayo votting! Yang paling banyak suaranya dia yang bakal jadi pasangannya di akhir cerita! Ceweknya Minato maksudku =w=a" jelas Author.**_

_**Editor votes for Minato Minako.**_

"_**Wah? Serius nih Bu Editor!" Junpei tak percaya.**_

"_**Yup! Ahahah XD kalo menurutku Minato ama Yukari cocok sih, tapi lebih cocok**_

_**Minato Minako! Ayo yang laen!" seru Editor semangat.**_

"_**Aku dua Arisato!" seru Naoto.**_

"_**Sama! Direktur juga sama, pastinya! XD diakan cowok gue." seru Author.**_

"_**Minato Yukari!" seru Souji.**_

"_**Lo knp milih MY bukan 2M?" tanya Author.**_

"_**Suka di ejek Minako :P" jawab Souji tanpa dosa.**_

"_**Hem! Pembalasan dendam Kepala**_

_**Mangkok!" seru Editor.**_

"_**=.=" Souji mendesah.**_

"_**;P!" pelet si Editor pada Souji.**_


End file.
